


Digimon Frontier: Parent Trap

by DisposableVillain



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: AU, Brothers, F/M, M/M, Twins, digimon - Freeform, digimon AU, kouizumi, old fic, parent trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisposableVillain/pseuds/DisposableVillain
Summary: Koji Minamoto was raised a an only child, the son of successful businessman, Kousei Minamoto, in Japan, while Koichi Kimura was raised an only child in London, son of the famous portrait painter Tomoko Kimura, both unknowing that they had a brother, much less a TWIN brother on the other side of the world. But what will happen when they both go to Camp Frontier in America and meet?[ KouIzumi ] [ Parent Trap Digimon AU ]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just posting a bunch of old fics, so this was one of my first ones. I think it was 2013 when I wrote this? So yeah sorry. Idk why I'm doing this but I promise my newer stuff is better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm Elliot. Idk if anyone will like this but oh well. I didn't even edit it but here you go!

The grounds of Camp Frontier were thronging with boys and girls, all ranging from the ages of ten to fourteen, most of which were pouring out of one or other of the three buses lined up side by side on the wide, tree-lined road.

As the camp instructors tried - unsuccessfully - to calm everyone down, the bus drivers threw duffel bags of all kinds into a large pile.

The main instructor - Marva Kulp - grinned as she climbed onto a small platform, megaphone in hand, "Alright, children, welcome to Camp Frontier. My name's Marva Kulp, your camp director, and this is my daughter, Marva Junior. Please find your bags quickly as we haven't got all day and my daughter will sort you into your bunks. Marva?"

Marva Jr. nodded, taking the megaphone from her mother and lifted it to her mouth, not noticing how close she was to her mother's ears, "Campbell, Adam! Cabin Wood, bunk nine! Zyto, Nicole! Cabin Wind, bunk seven!"

As Marva continued to call out the bunk and cabin names - much to the displeasure of her mother's ears - a pale, twelve-year-old boy, Koji Minamoto, made his way up to the pile of bags, his thin, raven ponytail bouncing off his back as he tied his blue-and-grey bandana around his head, surveying the pile with his cobalt eyes.

His yellow t-shirt was mostly hidden by his blue sports jacket - which had a yellow stripe running down either arm - while his grey Khaki trousers fell to just above his ankle, barely meeting his navy socks and his blue-and-white trainers covered his ankles.

After spotting his blue bag in the middle of the pile, he scowled, shoving his hands into his pockets, "Well, I found the bag. Now I just need to get it out."

After finding the strap, he reached forward, tugging at it with all his strength, but eventually relinquished, scowling as the brunette wearing a pair of goggles beside him chuckled slightly, "What?"

"Nothing," the brunette insisted, grinning widely, his hazel eyes dancing with amusement. "I just find that kinda thing funny. You must be new here."

"What gave you that impression?" Koji grunted, tugging on his bag again.

This time, the brunette reached in a gloved, tanned hand to help him, "Anyone who's been here before knows to get their bags before the driver does… Man, that thing's stuck."

Heaving an exaggerated sigh, the brunette dropped the strap, grinning as he glanced up at Koji's bandana, "Nice bandana."

"Thanks," Koji muttered, glaring at his bag. "One of my friends back home gave it to me… a long time ago…" He trailed off as the brunette grabbed the strap  **again** , but to their dismay, the driver threw another dozen bags onto the pile. Glaring at him, the two resumed their struggle until they deemed it completely hopeless.

"My… name's Takuya Kanbara," the brunette panted, extending a hand, grinning.

Koji smirked slightly, grabbing the hand, "Koji Minamoto."

Takuya grinned again in response, but his eyes widened as a heavyset boy about a year older than them wearing a blue-and-yellow jumpsuit reached into the middle of the pile and grabbed a yellow duffel, pulling it out with ease.

"How the hell did he do that?" Koji gaped, his eyes wide as Takuya cupped his hands around his mouth, yelling after the boy.

"Hey, buddy! Do you think you could give us a hand here?"

The heavyset boy turned around and glanced at the bag Takuya was pointing to and nodded, grinning as he dropped his duffel…which unfortunately landed on Takuya's foot.

"You okay?" Koji queried as Takuya yelped in pain.

"Nope," Takuya shook his head, biting back another yelp. "Nope."

The heavyset boy smiled in apology before yanking Koji's bag out of the dog pile and handing it to him, "Sorry about that. My name's JP Shibayama."

"I'm Koji, he's Takuya," Koji murmured, seeing that Takuya was in no state to talk without whimpering for at least another five minutes. "What cabin are you in?"

JP grinned, picking up his duffel again, "Light."

Takuya nodded, signalling that he was the same as Marva Jr. called out over the megaphone, "Minamoto, Koji! Cabin Light, bunk one!"

Koji smirked, nodding as JP and Takuya bumped fists with one another, satisfied that they would be sharing a cabin with one another for the next month.

"So, you're Japanese? Do you live near a Nintendo factory?" JP - having read the tag on Koji's bag - queried as he led the way up to the Light Cabin.

Koji nodded, "I live in Shibuya, though. Not Tokyo, or anywhere near where Nintendo is stationed."

Takuya nodded, still not thinking it safe to talk without wincing as he limped up the stairs.

"Either of you know how to play poker?" Koji queried as they reached the Light cabin. Both JP and Takuya shook their heads, making Koji smirk, "No? Hope you brought plenty of cash then."

As the three boys opened the door to their cabin, a large, black car pulled up beside the buses and a tall, formidable, balding man in his mid to late thirties stepped out, his elegant posture adding to the affect of his grey, pristine suit.

Straightening his jacket momentarily, he reached to open the back door, but was beaten to it as the boy inside pushed it open himself and climbed out.

The man sniffed as the boy reached into the back again and pulled out a black, duffel bag and he glanced out a the throng of kids, speaking in Japanese, "We came 5,000 miles for  _this?"_

Koichi Kimura grinned good humouredly, blowing a lock of raven hair out of his eyes. He wore a teal shirt - open - over a wine-coloured, long-sleeved top. His tan jeans hid his socks entirely and his green-and-yellow trainers were dust free.

He turned to face Masaru, making his pale face visible; he looked exactly like Koji Minamoto.

Same cobalt eyes, same pale face, same small nose, same height, same raven hair; save the length, Koji's hair reaching his shoulder blades and Koichi's being merely chin level.

Koichi still had no idea why his mother insisted on Masaru helping him out of the car when he was perfectly capable of it himself. That was why he had asked to come to Camp Frontier; he would be completely independent for the month.

Masaru sighed and pulled out the list Koichi's mother had given him, speaking in Japanese, "I'm guessing you don't want me to read this, then."

"I'd prefer if you didn't," Koichi replied - also in Japanese - and shook his head, making Masaru grin and shake his head in mock exasperation before pulling something from his coat pocket and handing it to the raven.

"Something from your grandmother; a new deck of cards. She may prefer your abilities with cards, but I wonder if you could find someone who could finally thrash you at kendo on this continent."

"I doubt it," Koichi's smirk quickly turned into a genuine smile, "Thanks, Masaru, and thanks for bringing me here."

Masaru nodded and pulled the boy into a tight hug, "If you change your mind and want me to pick you up at the end of camp, I'm only a phone call away."

Koichi shook his head as Masaru pulled away, smile still on his face, "I'll be fine. See you in six weeks."

Masaru nodded, echoing his statement before climbing into the car and waving at him as he drove away.

Koichi sighed contentedly as the car turned to corner, driving out of sight. He was on his own.

"Koichi Kimura?"

Whipping around, Koichi smiled and nodded politely as Marva Jr. came up behind him, list in hand, easily switching to English, "Yes. Sorry I'm so late. My plane from London was delayed."

Although Koichi, his family and Masaru had originally come from Japan, they had been living in London for nine years and had learnt to speak English fluently, although both he and Masaru preferred to speak Japanese when conversing with one another

"You don't have much of an accent…" Marva studied him for a moment, "Oh, well. Welcome to the U.S of A and Camp Frontier! You're in cabin Dark. Come on, I'll show you where it is."

Koichi nodded and grabbed his duffel, watching as Marva struggled to climb the stairs to the cabin. "As you can… see the cabins are... named according to elements, water... fire, etc. Rec room's to the right, showers... on the left and the canteen is just… down that path," she wheezed, coming to a halt outside the door. "Meals are at...seven, twelve fifteen... and half six. Marva Kulp gives… demerits for tardiness, so... don't be late…"

Koichi nodded, waiting patiently for Marva to catch her breath before she pushed open the screen door, revealing the two kids unpacking inside, "New arrival, kids."

Koichi smiled warmly, glancing around the room. It was plain, three metal beds with white sheets, three white bed stands each with a cream lamp and a facecloth, and a small notice board just above each bed for sticking up posters or pictures. He glanced at the only bare bed which was beside a window, sheets neatly placed in a corner on the bed, ready for whoever was sleeping in it to make.

A blonde girl dressed in purple grinned warmly at him, seeing him looking in that direction, "That's your bed."

Marva Jr. nodded, standing up to her full height, having regained her breath, "Change into your uniform, food's in ten minutes. Marva Kulp's a stickler for neatness, so make your bed each morning and police your area regularly. Marva gives demerits for-"

"Tardiness," the room's second inhabitant, a tall, lanky boy in a pumpkin hat with mouse brown hair, cut her off, smiling warmly as she chuckled and nodded.

"Well, introduce yourselves, you two. Be sociable."

The girl nodded, biting back her laughter as Marva tripped over her own sneaker and was almost sent tumbling down the flight of stairs, only saving herself by latching onto the door frame… which she hit her head off a moment later.

As soon as the door closed, all three of the burst into uncontrollable laughter, the mouse-haired boy having to clutch the bed for support.

"The scary thing is that she's in charge," the blonde commented, smiling warmly at Koichi. "I'm Zoe Orimoto and this is Tommy Himi."

Koichi nodded, grinning widely, "Koichi Kimura."

The dining room was full of kids, most having to shove people out of the way to move. Two lines led up to an enormous buffet and six tables were shoved together in a line with two benches on either side.

In one line, Koji was selecting a bowl of tomato soup, while in the other, Koichi was reaching for an apple.

As they moved closer to one another, they turned their heads away from their friends to choose something else and would have seen one another… had Marva Kulp not stepped in between them, her own plate spilling over with food, "Excuse me, boys, but I must get more of those blueberries!" She turned to Koji, a dripping spoon of blueberries with sauce in her hand, "Care for some?"

"Can't. I'm allergic," Koji replied shortly before moving to one end of the canteen with Takuya and JP as Marva turned to Koichi.

"Pity. What about you? Blueberries?"

Koichi glanced at the spoon and shook his head, smiling apologetically, "I would, but I'm allergic. Sorry."

Marva frowned, glancing towards the line where Koji had been as Koichi left the buffet with Tommy and Zoe, "Oh, yes, you just told me that. But how did you get over there? You'll have to forgive the old girl. First day of camp always gets me rattled. At least I'm not putting salt in the-"

She paused, glancing at the line Koichi had been in, only just noticing that he was no longer there. "Now where'd he go?"

The following day, everyone stood outside their cabins, watching the kendo match between a boy from cabin Dark and a girl from cabin Wind. The boy obviously had the upper hand and within two minutes he had knocked the girl out of the ring.

Pulling off his helmet, he revealed himself to be Koichi.

"The reigning champion, Koichi Kimura, is still undefeated!" Marva Jr. announced as Koichi smirked. "Do we have any more challengers?"

"I'll give it a shot," Koji smirked and pulled on his own helmet, much to Takuya and JP's surprise.

"Buddy, he's the champion and you've never done kendo before!" Takuya whisper-shouted. "Back down!"

Koji smirked again, grabbing a kendo stick as Koichi replaced his own helmet on his head, "No way."

"Ready?" Marva queried, before blowing her whistle as the two boys nodded and bowed to one another.

Koichi lunged for Koji, aiming for his left side, but in a flash, Koji's stick was blocking his.

Smirking again, Koji pushed the other boy back, lunging at him, but Koichi ducked and rolled out of the way, moving to the left side of the ring.

Lunging for Koji again, Koichi smirked as he raised his kendo stick,  _I've got him this time._

Unfortunately for him, Koji quickly sidestepped the blow.

Regaining his balance, Koichi whipped around, but he didn't anticipate Koji's stick coming at him, and so he was left defenceless and ended up sitting in the water through.

Growling, he forced himself up as everyone around him laughed, smirking as Koji reached down a hand to help him up.

Grabbing the other's hand, he tugged at the boy, sending him sprawling into the water beside him, making everyone else laugh even harder.

Growling, Koji stood up, turning around so that his back was facing Koichi, glaring at the ground as he pulled off his helmet and squeezed the water from his ponytail while Koichi just shook his chin-length hair dry.

"Alright everyone! It seems like we have a new champion; Koji Minamoto!" Marva announced before glancing at the angry boys, "Alright, shake hands now."

Rolling their eyes, both boys turned around to face one another… and froze, Koichi's hand in mid air.

Taking it slowly, Koji forced the look of surprise to slide off his face so that it became devoid of emotion as he glanced around at everyone else and the lunch bell rang, "Why are they all staring?"

"Are you really that blind?" Koichi snapped, releasing the other's hand.

"What?" Koji growled, his eyes narrowed.

Koichi shook his head, rolling his eyes, "The resemblance between us."

Koji smirked and raised one eyebrow, "Between us?" When Koichi nodded, he smirked again, "Turn sideways."

Confused, Koichi obeyed.

"Now the other way."

Once again, Koichi obeyed, beginning to get exasperated.

"Alright, your eyes are wider apart than mine, not to mention larger making you look like a kid, your ears stick out, your eyebrows are thinner and crooked and your nose…" Koji paused, glancing away from the bluenette. "Don't worry, those things can be fixed."

Koichi growled as Takuya and JP shared a short laugh and Zoe stepped up beside him, "You want me to take care of him for you?"

As Koichi shook his head, Koji glanced back at him, the former's arguing nature getting the better of him, "You want to know the real difference between you and me, Minamoto?"

"I have brains and you don't? Or I can actually use a kendo stick?" Koji smirked as he tied his bandana around his head. "Take your pick."

Koichi growled, clenching his fist and taking a step forward, but Marva got in between them, "Okay, boys, break it up." She glanced at the two, unsure who was who, much to their annoyance, "Koji… Koichi… Koichi… Koji?"

As the lunch bell rang again and Marva left, Takuya and JP had to drag Koji away to stop him getting into a fight with Koichi.

"That guy's such a loser," Takuya commented, hands behind his head. "You've never even used a kendo stick before now and you managed to beat him!"

"Yeah, pity you couldn't look identical to someone cooler," JP agreed. "Like David Tennant!"

Koji scowled as they moved towards the Light cabin, still angry with the English boy, "We are  _nothing_ alike!"

Koichi growled, watching the two brunettes drag Koji away before he followed Zoe and Tommy up to the Dark cabin in the opposite direction, "Are we really as alike as I think we are?"

Tommy shrugged, grinning widely, "Probably just a coincidence. Hard luck on loosing to him."

"You'll win next time, though," Zoe interrupted hurriedly, smiling. "It was just a fluke on his part."

Later that evening, a game of poker was going on in the rec. room, Koji seated at the table and winning big time against two girls and a boy, "Sorry, guys. Read 'em and weep." He smirked and shoved the money into his pocket as the three groaned, stood up and walked away, "So, that's it? No other takers?"

Takuya glanced around, anime sweat dropping, not noticing that Koichi had slipped into the room, "You've already taken everybody…"

Koji sighed and was about to pocket his cards when a crisp, five-dollar bill landed on the table, "Not everybody."

He looked up to see Koichi smirking as he pulled out his own deck of cards and broke the new seal, quickly placing ten dollars on the table and raising Koichi.

They continued to raise one another, first five, then ten, then twenty, and then they continued even in various items they found in their pockets, such as a chocolate bar.

Seeing Koichi rummaging through his pockets for something else, Koji smirked, "Seeing that you're running low, I'll make a deal with you. Loser jumps into the lake after the game."

"Okay," Koichi smirked. "But let's make it more interesting. They jump in naked."

"Perfect," Koji nodded and shook Koichi's hand, positive that he had the game as he laid down his cards, putting on a mocking English accent, "In your honour; royal flush. Beat that."

Koichi smirked and laid down his own hand, raking the items and money on the table into his pocket, "Four of a kind. Beat  _that._  I'd start unzipping if I were you."

As Koji's uniform dropped onto the sand, his bare feet stepped away from it as he walked towards the edge of the dock.

He glanced back at Koichi and the boys he had played against - boys and Zoe only. The girls had accumulated a rather severe nosebleed when Koji had taken his shirt off and had left. Koichi was right there in the middle, an amused smirk on his face.

Saluting him with two fingers, Koji smirked and neatly dived into the lake, his head popping up several metres from where he had jumped.

As he swam back towards the shore, Koichi ran forwards and grabbed every item of his clothing - save his sneakers - and ran back to the Dark cabin with Tommy and Zoe, laughing uncontrollably.

Koji kicked up to the surface of the lake, taking in a deep breath and swam to the shore, glancing towards where Koichi had been, a smirk on his face, but he froze when he saw that that area of ground was completely bare.

Shrugging, he walked over to where he left his clothes, gasping in outrage as he found everything - save his trainers - missing.

 _Kimura has to have done it,_ Koji growled, picking up his sneakers and running for the trees, hoping he could get back to Light cabin unspotted, "He wants to play? Fine, then. Let's play."

The next day, Koichi, Tommy and Zoe grinned as they walked back up from breakfast at the canteen.

"I swear I heard Minamoto sneeze across the room!" Tommy exclaimed, making the other two laugh.

"Ugh, I didn't sleep at all last night, I was so giddy," Zoe stretched, yawning. "I wonder how he got back to the Light cabin last night?"

Koichi shrugged, grinning as the blonde yawned again, "Maybe you should take a nap before the hike."

Zoe nodded in agreement and walked over to her bed as they walked into the cabin, falling onto her back as she closed her eyes, but squealed as her pillow burst beneath her, completely soaking her hair and bed, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Tommy frowned, picked up his own pillow and pressed down on it, scowling as he felt a rubbery surface beneath the fabric, "Someone switched the pillows for water balloons."

"And I know who it was," Koichi growled, glancing out the window as he spotted Koji and his friends howling with laughter. "Let the games begin."

Koji smirked contentedly as he lazily threw his towel onto a bench and walked into the shower, turning the heat on full blast. No matter what the season or temperature, he always loved a hot shower after a five mile walk… which was why he let out a yelp of surprise as the ice-cold sprinkles hit his back.

Glancing at Takuya - who was hurriedly turning off the water - and JP - who was towelling himself dry, teeth chattering - Koji growled, pulled the towel around his waist and walked over to the pump, grinding his teeth when he discovered that the hot water had been turned off.

Hearing a slight giggle, he whipped around to see a strand Zoe's blonde hair whip around the corner. And most likely, Koichi was with her.

"So he wants to play some more?" Koji growled through gritted teeth as he turned the hot water back on. "Fine. He can have it his way."

A few days later, the boys' pranks on one another were still running, and growing steadily worse.

First Koji put hair dye in the Dark cabins' shampoo bottles and all three inhabitants had emerged from the shower with pink hair.

Then Koichi had changed the time on Koji's alarm clock so that it went off at two AM rather than half six, and it took all three boys about ten minutes to figure out what had happened - due to the fact that the black curtains were closed and they had gotten dressed, thinking breakfast would be starting in half an hour.

Next, Koji would retaliate by setting the Dark cabin alarm to go off at half eight rather than half six, earning all three of them five demerits.

The latest trick was Koichi's; he had somehow managed to replace all of their uniforms with sun dresses and their shoes with high heels so the three boys had to find their things - which had been hidden in the supply shed by the lake - in either a towel or the dresses.

Now, the Dark room mates had just returned from the weekly, five-mile hike and were talking about Koichi's latest endeavour.

"Oh my God, I wish I had a camera to capture the look on Minamoto's face!" Tommy chuckled as Zoe shook her head.

"No way! That goggle head in the pink dress was  _way_ more priceless! That was pure genius of you, Koichi!" Koichi nodded and smiled in thanks as Zoe changed the conversation in her usual manner, "Ugh, I'm exhausted after that hike. I'm just going to skip the swimming and sleep until lunch!"

Koichi shook his head, chuckling at his friend's usual exhaustion, "What else is new?" The blonde was always tired, unless there was a trick on the Light cabin being planned. Then, she went into overdrive.

Tommy froze as their cabin came into view, his eyes wide, "I don't think you're going to be able to do that, Zoe…"

"Why no-" Zoe cut herself off as her eyes wandered to the roof of the cabin.

Following his friends' gazes, Koichi gazed at the roof, his jaw dropping to make a perfect 'O', "No. Way."

On top of the roof were the three beds and nightstands in the exact same position as they had been inside - Zoe and Tommy beside one another, Koichi on the other side next to the window - and on top of the weather vane, the Japanese flag was flying with the kanji symbol of light painted in blue in the middle of the sun.

 _Koji,_ Koichi growled, narrowing his eyes, his hands balling into fists. The inhabitants of the Light cabin were dead.

All of Camp Frontier was coated in darkness, save the occasional brighter spots where beams of moonlight had managed to seep through the trees.

Each child and instructor was sleeping peacefully, curled up under the white sheets of their bed as the bats swooped silently passed the window… each child but three.

Koichi smirked as he, Zoe and Tommy crept towards the Light cabin, a tin of treacle and whipped cream in his hand. It was time for payback.

Slowly opening the door, he smirked again and motioned for the later two to follow him in and they set to work, tying string in any possible place and winding it around the room in a criss-cross pattern, spraying whipped cream everywhere, setting a pile of feathers next to the fan which was ready to go off when someone broke the string attached to its 'on' button, pouring treacle all over the floor and lastly, balancing the large tin of treacle delicately on top of the door.

Giggling softly, the three exited the room and crept back to the Dark cabin, setting the alarm clock for six fifteen so they could be at the Light cabin when its inhabitants woke up to survey their handiwork.

Koji sighed as the alarm clock went off beside his pillow and he reached up a hand to turn it off, "Guys, wake up."

JP groaned, blinking his eyes open and sitting up wearily, yelling in shock as he was caught in the sticky, treacle-soaked threads.

Koji frowned, sitting up himself, growling as a dollop of whipped cream fell from the top of his head to his nose and Takuya escaped the threads, but let out his own yell of shock as he skidded on the treacle and was sent sprawling into the wall, "Kimura!"

Hearing a slight commotion outside, after he shook the whipped cream from his head and ponytail, he opened the screen door to hear Koichi telling both Marva's that someone had been violently sick in the Light cabin.

Smirking, he glanced at Koichi's panicked face.  _There's no way I'm bailing him out of this one._

Koichi let out a short burst of laughter as he walked up to the Light dorm with Zoe and Tommy in tow, hearing its inhabitants' yells of surprise and outrage, "Now, we're even, Minamoto."

Suddenly, Zoe grabbed his arm, her eyes wide in fear as two figures walked towards the Light cabin door, the taller of which was saying it was surprise inspection day for the Light cabin.

"The Marvas," Koichi breathed in horror before sprinting up the steps and blocking the instructors from entering the dorm.

"Mister Kimura, what's the meaning of this?" The elder of the two growled impatiently.

Koichi shook his head, "Um… one of the boys was… violently sick last night. Highly contagious, you shouldn't go in!"

Marva Jr. nodded and would have left with her mother… had Koji not opened the main door at that moment, glaring at Koichi, "Actually, we're all fine. So, unless Kimura has something he wants to say…..?"

Koichi shook his head urgently at Koji, eyes wide in alarm, but Marva Sr. mistook the action and pushed him out of the way as Koji stepped back from the door, "Well, if no one's sick, then I have an cabin to inspect…"

She trailed off as she opened the door and the tin of treacle fell on her head in - what seemed to both ravens like - slow motion. Next she took a step forward, pulling the tin off her head as the end of its contents spilled onto the rest of her body. Narrowing her eyes, she froze as she heard the sound of a thread snapping beneath her heel. Turning her head, she spat out a mouthful of feathers as the fan blew them all over her treacle-covered body. Taking a final step forward - and ignoring Koichi's protests - she let out a loud screech as she slipped and crashed into the wall.

When she stood up, her face was contorted with a rage that could only be described as that of a bull when he lets out his loudest, angriest bellow, "KIMURA! MINAMOTO! My office. NOW!"

 _"Never,_  in all my years here have I seen such reckless and disobedient behaviour," Marva growled, wiping some of the treacle off her face with a facecloth. "And from brothers at that."

"We're not brothers," Koji glared sideways at Koichi, who nodded.

"We never even met before we came here."

Marva glanced at the disbelievingly, but when her daughter whispered something about different continents and surnames, she nodded, "Very well. But I'm afraid that because of this behaviour, I'm going to have to resort to drastic measures."

Koji's eyes widened in horror as Koichi gasped, "You're… sending us home?!"

Marva Jr. raised one eyebrow and turned to her mother, "That would seem like we failed, mom. It might give Camp Frontier a bad reputation."

Marva Sr. nodded, tapping her chin thoughtfully as she gazed at the two bluenette, "Hm… true. Let me just think for a moment…"

 _"WHAT?!"_  Both ravens yelled in outrage as the two Marva's led them away from the rest of the cabins and towards one that was completely alone and dubbed 'Secret' cabin.

"That's right," Marva Sr. placed her hands proudly on her hips. "You're being isolated. There are five weeks of camp left and you're going to be spending every waking moment of them together. From now on you'll eat together, sleep together and do activities together until you learn to get along. And if you don't learn, you'll punish yourselves more than I ever could."

Glaring at one another, the two boys - Koichi balancing his duffel bag on his shoulder - climbed the steep steps to the Secrets cabin, each trying to get there first so they could choose which bed.

Being the more athletic of the two, Koji reached the door first and smirked as he pushed it open and threw his bag onto the bed closest to the window.

Pulling out his phone, he glanced at the message Takuya had sent him; 'Hrd luk getting stuk wit Kimura. If u want, we can hav a campout 1 of da days 2 get u away from him. Marva sed we cud hav 1 if we wanted.'

Quickly texting back 'Sur. Dat wud b gr8.' Koji sighed and unzipped his bag, emptying the contents onto his bed like he was opening a bag of chips.

Koichi sighed, opening and unpacking his bag more neatly before pulling out his own phone and glancing at a text from Zoe almost identical to the one Takuya had sent Koji. Grinning and replying 'Sure. Tanx.' he placed a book on his nightstand before climbing onto his new bed and opening it.

Unfortunately for him, Koji hadn't slept well the previous night and was completely exhausted, so the longer-haired boy carelessly switched off the light, not noticing Koichi reading.

Koichi frowned and flicked the light switch on his side of the room on again, but was countered when Koji switched it off.

On.

Off.

On.

Off.

On.

"Will you cut it out?!" Koji cried, glaring at Koichi. "I'm trying to sleep!"

"Well I'm trying to read," Koichi replied more calmly, turning a page in his book while glaring at the other boy.

Koji groaned, turning on his stomach, having a feeling that the next five weeks were going to be longer than he had ever imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk sorry

Koji sighed, glancing at Koichi out of the corner of his eyes as thunder bellowed outside.

The storm had been going on for hours and now, the two boys were trying to occupy themselves - strictly keeping to their own side of the Secret cabin - without annoying the hell out of one another.

Koji was pinning up pictures and postcards on his side of the room while Koichi was taking a break from… doing whatever he was doing in a notebook to check his phone.  _Probably texting his friends,_ Koji realised as he reached for his own phone, grinning as he saw a text from Takuya.

'All srtd. Camp out 2moro if wether gd. Try nt 2 kill Kimura b4 den.'

Smirking slightly, Koji quickly replied before placing his phone back on his desk before reaching for another photo. But the storm apparently had other ideas. Gasping, Koji leapt up, trying to grab his pictures as the door flew open due to an especially strong gust of wind. Jumping up, Koichi slammed the door shut, bolting it so the same thing wouldn't happen a second time before helping Koji to pick up his scattered belongings.

Seeing a small, wolf-shaped stuffed animal on the ground, Koichi smirked slightly and handed it to Koji - who blushed before shoving it under his pillow and out of sight, "None of your pictures are ruined, are they?"

Koji shook his head before spotting the book Koichi had been holding before the door blew open sitting on the floor, open on the first page. Picking it up, Koji smirked slightly, realising that it was a drawing of the Dark cabin when the beds had been on the roof. Handing it to the shorter-haired boy, Koji smiled slightly, "Any of your drawings ruined?" Koichi shook his head, grabbing the book and shoving it into his desk drawer, blushing slightly. "They're really good, you know," Koji added, trying to be civil. But it's kind of hard when it's like you're having a conversation with yourself.

Koji sighed, turning back to his pictures as Koichi glanced up at him, "How far away is Japan anyway?"

Slightly surprised by the sudden question after his shyness, it took Koji a moment to gather his thoughts, "About five thousand miles from here. What about your home?"

"London," came the reply. "It's roughly the same distance." Seeing a picture of his house already tacked onto his wall, Koichi took it down and handed it to Koji, "Here's a picture of my house actually."

Taking it, Koji's eyes widened slightly, "Whoa…"

"It's not that big," Koichi muttered humbly, blushing slightly.

"Yeah right," Koji scoffed, handing the picture back to Koichi. "I doubt many other houses have three stories, a huge patio and a vegetable garden that big."

Koichi blushed slightly, pinning the photo back onto his wall as Koji grabbed a picture of his own cream-coloured half-mansion from the top of his pile, "This is my house."

"And you think  _mine's_ big?" Koichi smiled as he glanced at it before frowning slightly, inspecting the figure standing in front of the white door with his back to the camera, "Who's that?"

"Hm?" Koji glanced at the picture before smiling slightly, "Oh, that's my dad. He would've turned around, but he didn't know I was taking the picture."

Suddenly, Koichi winced visibly before biting his lip and looking down. Glancing at him, Koji raised an eyebrow, "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Koichi replied stiffly. "It's just… cold in here."

Nodding, Koji walked over to his bag and pulled out a large bag of Oreos, opened it and held it out to Koichi, "Do you want one?"

Koichi nodded, grinning widely, walking over and sitting next to Koji on his bed, "Sure! I love Oreos! At home… I eat them with lemonade…"

Koji - who had been rummaging in his bag again - froze, his arm half-out of the bag, revealing a two litre bottle of Fanta lemon, "Really? That's weird. I do too."

Koichi raised one eyebrow, dipping his Oreo into the plastic cup of lemon Koji handed him, "Seriously? Most people find it disgusting!"

Koji smirked slightly, taking an Oreo for himself, "I know, I don't get it."

After sharing a short laugh, Koichi bit his lip, "Look, I'm sorry for playing those tricks on you…"

Koji shrugged, smirking, "Why should you be? I was the one who started it."

Koichi smiled shyly, "Well, actually I kind of started it by pulling you into the water through." Koichi smiled again, a mischievous look going into his eyes, "I have been wondering something for a while though; how'd you manage to get the beds up onto the roof?"

Grabbing another Oreo, Koji smirked again, "That's when being friends with JP Shibayama comes in handy. It only took a chainsaws, a ladder and a gerbil!"

Koichi frowned, "What was the ger… you know what, never mind. I don't think I want to know."

"No, you don't," Koji laughed, dipping his Oreo into the lemon. "So what age are you?"

I'll be thirteen on the twenty fourth of July; eight weeks," Koichi replied.

"That's weird," Koji frowned slightly, confused. "So will I."

Koichi shrugged, smiling slightly, "Not as weird as us looking so alike."

"True," Koji muttered, taking another bite of his Oreo as the rain began to ease. "What's your dad like?"

"I never met my dad. My parents split up about ten or eleven years ago," Koichi explained, ducking his head slightly.

"It's scary how no one stays together anymore."

"I know," Koichi frowned, glancing sideways at Koji. "What about your parents?"

"My dad works at an electronics factory," Koji explained, stretching slightly. "He programmes things like computers and phones. Never did meet my mom though. My parents split up about the same time as yours. Dad doesn't really like to talk about her, but she was actually really pretty." Koji blushed as he said it, thankful none of his friends were around.

"How do you know that?" Koichi queried, one eyebrow raised.

"My dad had a picture of her in his room. One day he saw me looking at it, so he gave it to me."

Koichi frowned, glancing Koji up and down. Growing slightly uncomfortable, Koji stood up, glancing outside, "It's stopped raining. You want to get a drink or something…?"

"Will you stop thinking of your stomach?!" Koichi snapped. "Don't you think it's weird?"

"What is?" Koji groaned, slightly frustrated that the shorter-haired boy never explained things before he asked something.

"We're both the same age and have the same birthday, we're practically  _identical,_  you never met your mom, and I never met my dad, and we both have a picture of them," Koichi sighed, pulling a small picture out of his sketch book and glancing at it. "At least yours is whole. Mine's a pathetic half picture ripped right down the middle…"

Koichi trailed off, glancing up as he realised Koji was rummaging through his bag, "What are you looking for?"

Pulling out a piece of paper, Koji kept it close to his side so that the side with something on it was hidden, "It's the picture of my mom… and it's ripped too."

"Right down the middle?" Koichi breathed, glancing down at his own as Koji nodded, almost nervously. "On three, we show them to one another, okay?"

Koji nodded again and they each took a deep breath, walking towards one another.

"One…"

"…Two…"

"…Three!"

They placed the two photos together, making them completely whole. Koichi's blue-tinted haired mother was leaning towards Koji's raven-haired father, smiling warmly as the latter placed his arm around her. Behind them was a life preserver with the name 'Queen Elizabeth Two' printed on it.

The two stared at the photo and then each other. The lunch bell rang a few seconds later and Koichi drew back his arm, staring down at his picture, "There's the lunch bell…"

"I'm not that hungry anymore," Koji muttered, sitting down on his bed. "So, if your dad is my dad, and my mom is your mom, we're… brothers."

Koichi's eyes widened slightly, "Brothers? Koji, we're  _twins!"_

"Wow," Koji muttered as Koichi sat down beside him. The two sat in silence for several moments until Koichi looked up.

"If you could only eat one food for the rest of your life, what would it be?"

Slightly startled by the random question, Koji frowned, "Um… I don't know… a burger?"

"With?"

"Seafood instead of meat topped with…squid and white chocolate."

"Oh my God, we're twins."

That evening, the two sat across from one another at the Secret table, having an unusually lively conversation… for two boys who had just been isolated, anyway.

"Whatever reason they fought for, it must have been bad for them to split us up like this," Koichi murmured, glancing down at his plate. "I can't imagine not getting along with mom."

"I know, same with dad," Koji muttered before changing the subject. "So what's mom like?"

"She's an artist," Koichi explained, poking a potato with his fork. "She mainly draws wedding portraits, she's becoming quite famous too. Kate Middleton arranged for her to do one for her wedding to Prince William in five months."

Koji nodded, taking a bite of his Sheppard's pie before Koichi glanced up at him, "Can  _you-my…our_  dad speak English fluently too?"

Koji nodded, smiling slightly, "Yeah, everyone in my area can, but we generally speak Japanese."

"It's the same with Masaru and I," Koichi said, grinning. "We only know a little, but it's enough to keep up a conversation without people knowing what we're talking about."

Koji smirked slightly before Koichi changed the subject, "Do you know what's interesting? Mom's never even been close to re-marrying. Has dad?"

Koji shook his head, "The only girls he ever spends time with is our housekeeper and his accountant."

Koichi nodded, "Exactly. You know what this means, right?"

"No," Koji groaned. "You know I never get things as fast as you, so why do you bother asking? What is it?"

Ignoring his brothers first question, Koichi leaned closer to his brother over the table and whispered "They must still be in love with one another!"

Koji raised one eyebrow sceptically, placing his fork beside his plate, "Seriously? After all these years without seeing one another?"

"Hey, look at the facts," Koichi shrugged. "History's full of romances that were broken up because of stupid fights. Just because we happen to be included in this one doesn't mean it's not possible. And mom's stubborn when she wants to be."

"Same with dad," Koji smirked. "You sure know a lot about this love stuff for a guy…"

Rolling his eyes, Koichi grinned, "They sound exactly like us."

Later that night, both boys were fast asleep… until Koji suddenly sat bolt upright in his bed, "I'm a genius."

Glancing over at his still-asleep brother, Koji smirked slightly, climbing out of his bed, "Koichi, wake up. You're related to a genius."

"What is it?" Koichi groaned, not being that much of a morning person.

"You want to know what dad's like, right?" Koji queried, grinning widely.

Koichi raised one eyebrow, rubbing his eye, "Considering I was just dreaming I was in front of your house with him…"

Raising one eyebrow, Koji nodded, "I'll take that as a yes. And I'm absolutely desperate to meet mom. So what if… oh, man this is so good, it's scary!"

Koichi groaned, pushing himself onto his elbows,  _"What_  is?"

Koji smirked, "What if we switched places? You go back to Japan as me and meet dad, and I go back to England as you to meet mom! We're twins, we should be able to pull it off."

"Yes, we're twins Koji," Koichi sighed, allowing himself to fall back onto his pillow. "Twins from different countries with different hair, different accents, different vocabularies, Koji! We're a hundred. Percent. Different."

"You want to know the  _real_ difference between you and me, Minamoto?" Koji smirked, mimicking Koichi from the first time they had met. "You can teach me to be you, and I'll teach you to be me. Aw, come on!" Koji pleaded, giving his brother the first puppy dog eyes he had ever made in his life. "I need to meet mom!"

Koichi sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, "Even if we do switch places, they're gonna need to switch us back at some point, y'know."

Koji nodded, smirking again, "Exactly. Face-to-face after all these years…"

A slow smile began to creep over Koichi's features as he sat up again, "Okay, you're a genius."

"Told you."

"But," Koichi cut in. "We're gonna need help with this."

"Hey! Koji!"

Koji glanced up, frowning until he saw Takuya beckoning him over, "Hey, buddy!"

"Hi, Takuya, JP," Koji grinned, walking over to the pair.

"You never answered my text last night," Takuya grumbled, pouting slightly. "So are we still on for the camping trip tonight?"

Koji nodded, biting his lower lip slightly, "Do you mind if there's a slight change in plans, though?"

"Like…?"

"Koichi!"

Koichi's head whipped up as Zoe ran over to him, engulfing him in a hug while Tommy walked up behind her, slightly more calmly, "H-hey Zoe. Hi, Tommy."

Tommy nodded, grinning as Zoe released the raven haired boy, grinning, "I've really missed you!"

"Zoe, give the guy space to breathe," Tommy teased good naturedly. "He hasn't been gone for more than twenty four hours!"

"Still," Zoe pouted. "Dark cabin's not the same without him."

Blushing slightly, Koichi grinned at Tommy, "Do you mind if there's a small change in plans for the campout tonight?"

"What do you mean?" Tommy queried, one eyebrow raised. "You're not backing out, are you?"

"No! Nothing like that! Just… you'll see tonight, okay?"

"Fine."

"What're  _they_  doing here?" was the first thing that four of the six campers cried, glaring at one another in outrage until the twins stepped in between them.

"Guys, it's fine," Koichi insisted as he moved backwards slightly.

Koji nodded, doing the same, "I invited them here."

"Why's that?" JP growled, glaring at Zoe, still sore over the dress incident.

"We've discovered that… we're twins," they both announced simultaneously, turning so that they were able to face all four at once.

Tommy raised one eyebrow, "And how'd you figure that out? I thought you two didn't meet until you came here."

"We didn't," Koji admitted. "But we're both born on February twenty fourth twelve years ago…"

"We look exactly alike," Koichi added before glancing at Koji's ponytail. "Well, almost anyway."

"And we have the same parents," Koji finished, raising one eyebrow at Tommy. "I don't know, but I'd say that makes us twins."

After frowning at the longer-haired boy for a moment, Tommy nodded and glanced at Koichi, "That explains him, but what about  _those two_?"

"They're his friends," Koichi grinned. "And we kinda need all of your help."

Zoe frowned, raising one eyebrow, "For what?"

"So let me get this straight," Takuya interrupted. "You're," he pointed at Koichi, "gonna try and go to Japan posing as Koji, and vice versa?"

Koji nodded, "Pretty much."

All was silent for a moment before Takuya stretched, "I think you guys are crazy-"

"Well, I'm helping, even if you're not," JP cut in, nodding at Koji.

"You didn't let me finish," Takuya growled. "You guys are crazy not to have asked me sooner! Of course I'm in, buddy!"

Tommy nodded in agreement, but Zoe tapped her chin thoughtfully before grinning deviously, "I'll help, but on one condition."

"Which is…?" Koji prompted, heart pounding.

Zoe's grin turned into a smirk, "We actually have a campout! Come on, you  _did_  promise, Ichi!" Koji cringed at the nickname, but Zoe didn't seem to notice. "And we play Truth or Dare!"

Koichi glanced at Koji, who shrugged, Tommy bit his lip before nodding while JP also shrugged. But Takuya leapt up, "No way am I playing truth or dare!"

"Why not?" Zoe demanded, standing up as well. "You chicken?"

Takuya froze, glaring at her, "Takuya Kanbara is  _not_  a  _chicken!"_

"Then prove it."

"What?"

"Prove. It."

Takuya stood there shocked for a moment before scowling and sitting back down beside JP on the log, the fire Tommy had lighten ten minutes previous illuminating his angry face, "Fine."

"Great! I'll go first," Zoe grinned, tapping her chin slowly. "Um… JP!"

"Dare," JP muttered, unwilling to face the question the blonde would probably ask if he picked truth.

"I dare you to… throw all of the chocolate you have into the fire!"

It was a well known fact at Camp Frontier that JP Shibayama was a chocaholic, and the gossip bloodhound had not missed a word of it. Grumbling about a complete waste of chocolate, JP pulled half a dozen bars out of his jumpsuit and threw them into the fire, much to Zoe's amusement, "What was the point in that?"

"To warn everyone not to pick dare with me!"

Gulping slightly, JP looked around, "Tommy!"

"Dare," the slightly-younger boy grinned, adjusting his hat slightly.

"Alright then," JP grinned. "I dare you to… kiss the closest guy to you!"

Wedged in between Takuya and Koji, Tommy didn't have much of a choice, especially when Takuya leapt up and ran to the other side of JP. Pursing his lips, he leaned forward and pecked Koji on the cheek, making the longer-haired-twin growl as he rubbed his lips in disgust, "You're gonna pay for that later, JP. Alright, Koichi!"

"Truth," Koichi muttered, ducking his head slightly.

Tommy grinned, "Okay, um… what do you keep in that book you're holding? You always have it with you."

As Koichi nervously handed Tommy his book, to embarrassed to voice his hobby out loud, Koji realised with a jolt that he had been the only one who knew of Koichi's love of drawing. And at the time, they had been arch-enemies.

As Koichi took his book back from Tommy - who wisely kept comments to himself - he smiled and turned to Koji, "Truth or dare?"

Seeing a mischievous glint in his brother's eyes, Koji knew he was probably signing his own death certificate, but nonetheless, he picked truth. "How long have you had that wolf teddy for?"

Yep. Death by embarrassment.

 _"You,_  Koji Minamoto, have a  _teddy?"_  Takuya laughed, making Koji blush. At least everyone else had  _tried_  to hide their amusement. Typical Takuya.

"I don't know," he muttered. "Before our parents split up…"

Koichi smiled softly, "Hey, don't be embarrassed. I have a toy like that, but it's a lion. I don't even remember when I got it either."

Still blushing slightly, Koji turned to Takuya, who grinned widely, "I'll take dare!"

"I dare you to jump into the lake right now," Koji smirked, watching as Takuya stood up and made to take of his shirt. "Fully clothed."

Glaring at the Japanese twin, Takuya walked to the pier, canon-balling into the lake before walking out, shivering uncontrollably due to his wet clothes, "I-I-I'll g-get you for that, M-Minamoto!"

After a minute, he smirked and turned to Zoe, making everyone else groan.  _Here we go_ , Koichi rolled his eyes, watching as the two exchanged dares, glaring daggers at each other for all they were worth.

"I dare you to go to the abandoned cabin and stay there for ten minutes on your own without screaming or coming out."

Zoe came back pale and shuddering uncontrolably.

"I dare you to ask Marva senior out in front of the whole camp at breakfast tomorrow!"

Takuya gulped angrily before writing a pick-up line on the back of his hand.

"Yeah, well I dare you to let Tommy and JP be your hairdressers!"

Zoe came back with her hair partly died pink, partly died green with a few clumps missing and hurriedly tied up in yellow ribbons.

"I dare you to dress up in that pink summer dress for the whole day tomorrow!"

Suddenly, Takuya smirked, glancing at Koichi evilly.  _Oh, shoot,_  Koichi held his breath as he turned back to Zoe, "Well I dare you to kiss Koichi."

Zoe froze, her cheeks blushing fuchsia as she glanced sideways at Koichi, who was also blushing heavily.

Standing up, she walked over and sat beside him, leaning closer until their lips brushed.

For a moment, Koichi just sat there awkwardly, unsure of what to do, but after a few seconds, he leaned into the kiss, deepening it slightly.

The two only broke away out of embarrassment when they heard Takuya making catcalls.

Glaring at the brunette, Zoe tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and smirked, but remained in her new place on the edge of the log with Koichi in between her and Koji - who was having a hard time hiding his sniggering, "Alright,  _Taky._  My turn."

A few hours later, they doused the fire and climbed into their sleeping bags, both Koichi and Zoe's dreams occupied by the kiss.

The next day saw the six attempting to make plans of Koji's half-mansion of a house and Koichi's modern street house.

"Okay, so Koji said the dining room's here, but they only eat there on Christmas and Thanksgiving," Zoe explained, pointing to the plan she, Tommy and said twin had made. "The kitchen's here, and your father's office is beside it-"

"Don't knock. He'll think it's weird," Koji cut in, glancing up from the plan he was attempting to memorise with the help of JP and Takuya.

Koichi nodded, but Zoe grabbed his arm, "Guys, something just came up." When she had everyone's attention, she cleared her throat slightly and continued, "Koji, you speak Japanese at home, right?" When Koji nodded, she turned to his twin. "But Koichi, you don't know any."

"I know enough to hold a small conversation," Koichi protested.

"But that won't be enough," Koji suddenly realised what Zoe was getting at. "We all speak fluent Japanese back home. If you don't understand what something means, they'll easily figure out that you're not me."

Takuya shrugged, hands behind his head, "So? He can learn, can't he?"

"With four and a half weeks left in camp?" Tommy protested.

"Well, maybe not everything, but enough to keep up the charade."

Koji raised one eyebrow and glanced at Koichi, who grinned and shrugged, "Sounds good to me."

Later that day, while their friends were on another hike, the twins sat at the docks, a stack of photos by their side.

"This is our grandmother," Koichi explained, handing Koji the photo. "And this is Masaru. He calls me by my first name rather than my last 'cause we're really close."

Koji nodded before taking two pictures from his own pile, "This is my dog, Wolf. She might be the only living thing other than Zoe who'll be able to tell us apart. And this is Ayame, our Kasei-fu."

"Kasei-fu…" Koichi frowned for a moment before grinning. "That's maid in Japanese, right?"

"Yeah. You're catching on!" Koji grinned widely.

"It's nice to see you again dad," Koichi said, doing his best to impersonate Koji's softer, Japanese accent before repeating it in Japanese.

"Well done!" Koji grinned, mimicking Koichi's slight British accent.

Zoe grinned, glancing between the two, "If it wasn't for one thing, I wouldn't be able to tell the two of you apart!"

"What?" both twins queried at the same time before Koichi caught sight of Koji's ponytail. "Oh. That might be a problem."

Zoe nodded, standing up, "The hair." Koji raised one eyebrow as Zoe walked over to his chest of drawers and picked up a pair of scissors, indicating for him to sit down on a stool, but thankfully for him, the bell rang, signalling that the campers not in isolation had to either be in the rec. room or their own cabins in ten minutes.

Groaning slightly, Zoe replaced the scissors as the other three boys left, glancing at Koji before she left, "Be ready tomorrow!"

Koji fidgeted slightly on the wooden stool as he sat in front of the mirror, looking nervous and sceptical as Koichi picked up a pair of scissors, "I'm ready."

Koichi nodded as Koji thanked the gods that Tommy, Takuya and JP weren't there to see this.

Closing his eyes as Koichi took a small clump of his hair, Koji opened one a crack only to see his twin with his eyes squeezed shut as well, "Don't close your eyes!"

"Oh, right. Sorry, I'm a bit nervous," Koichi muttered, opening them again.

"You're nervous?" Koji scoffed. "A twelve year old boy is cutting my hair! Just do it!"

Koichi nodded, examining his own hair in the mirror for a moment before raising his scissors to they long ponytail as Koji shut his eyes. A moment later…

Snip.

The long lock of hair fell to the ground and Koichi began working on his brother's bangs to make them look like his own.

A few minutes later, if it wasn't for the different style of dress, you wouldn't have been able to tell the two apart.

"Hey, guys. You read-"

Both twins looked up as Zoe walked in the door, a pair of scissors in hand, jaw dropping as she saw Koji's new haircut, "Whoa…"

Smirking slightly, Koji nodded in greeting, mimicking Koichi's accent again, "Hey, Zoe."

Gathering herself, Zoe grinned back at him, "Hi, Koji. How's that haircut feeling?"

"Weird," Koji replied, running a hand through his hair, not phased by the way Zoe could still tell them apart. "My head feels so light now."

"About time you got it cut," Koichi smirked. "You were beginning to look like a girl."

Narrowing his eyes playfully, Koji smirked as well, "Well,  _you_  know a lot about romance for a guy…"

"Hey!" Koichi growled, narrowing his eyes playfully. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The two began play-fighting like two puppies, making Zoe sigh as she walked out of the cabin. Being the more combat-worthy of the two, Koji soon had his brother pinned harmlessly against the wooden wall, arms pulled behind his back, "Gotcha. I win!"

"No fair!" Koichi complained - albeit laughing as he said it - struggling to get out of his brother's grip. After a few moments, Koji released him, helping him straighten up. "This is ridiculous. Are we twelve or nine?"

"Doesn't really matter," Koji grinned, proving he had a much more energetic side than he let most people see. "Zoe's the only one who saw us."

Hearing a suppressed giggle outside, Koichi opened the door to see Takuya, JP and Tommy looking in the window, laughing, Takuya with his phone in hand, obviously recording the two.

Anime sweat dropping, Koichi glanced at his blushing twin, "Yeah. No one but Zoe."

A few weeks later, the last day of camp came and the six friends were huddled together outside the buses.

"Okay, so Koji, you're going to find out why your parents broke up," Zoe instructed. "And Koichi, you're going to find out how they met. If you need any help, email or call one of us and we'll be there as soon as we can. Okay?"

Each dressed as the other, both twins nodded, taking each other's bags in hand as their friends left. Handing Koji a small booklet containing his passport and ticket, Koichi grinned, "Your flight's at noon, Masaru should be there to pick you up when you land in. You remember the handshake?"

* * *

 

**Flashback**

"You're kidding me?" Koji groaned as Koichi finished demonstrating his and Masaru's handshake. "That has got to be the  _stupidest_  handshake I've ever seen."

"No need to be mean," Koichi narrowed his eyes slightly. "It was Masaru's idea and I didn't want to hurt his feelings!"

"Do I really have to do this?" Koji sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Koichi growled, shaking his head, "No, but the other option is you go back to Japan and we might never see each other again."

Sighing, Koji relented, "Fine. Will you show me again?"

* * *

Koji nodded, pulling out a second booklet and handing it to Koichi, "And here's your passport and ticket. Your flight's at five and Ayame and dad will be there, probably with Wolf as well."

"Koichi Kimura, your car's here, Koichi Kimura, front and centre!" Marva Jr. called through the bullhorn her mother had reluctantly given her.

Turning to his brother, Koichi grinned, "That's you." They gave each other a quick hug before Koji grabbed his bag. "Good luck."

"Koichi Kimura, last call!"

"You too, bro," Koji replied in Koichi's accent, flashing him a small grin before running towards the black car parked in the middle of the clearing.

Koichi sighed, picking up his own bag, crossing his fingers as he climbed onto the bus that would take him to the airport, "I have a feeling we're going to need it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know why I'm doing this help

Koji tapped his finger impatiently on the armrest as the plane flew towards the airport, his eyebrows creased into a worried frown,  _Please like me… please…_

As he pulled his bag down from the overhead compartment and walked into the airport, he took a deep breath, shook his head and glanced around, almost immediately spotting the grey-haired Masaru.

"Koichi!" the elder man cried, enveloping Koji in a tight hug. "How was camp?"

"It was great, Masaru," Koji replied, smiling as he pulled away from the hug. "And you were right. Someone  _did_  beat me at kendo. But I got them back during a poker game."

Masaru smirked slightly, holding out his hand for the handshake. Taking it - as well as a deep breath - Koji grinned as they finished it and Masaru took his bag, leading him out of the airport and into a black car.

As the car pulled to a halt, Koji gulped slightly, opening the car door and pausing at the gate to his brother's house.

The three-story town house was a red-brick building with Victorian-styled windows and a black-tiled roof. Cream curtains hung in almost every window, except at one, where the curtains were blue - obviously Koichi's bedroom. The front door was also a creamy colour and had a large, brass doorknocker nailed onto it, with a matching letter slot underneath. The garden was filled with petunias and lilies and the oak patio had a small, metal swing with a comfortable-looking cushion, a wooden table and a matching stool.

Glancing at the number beside the gate to make sure he was at the right house, Koji took a deep breath and pushed the blue gate open, walking up to the door, "Here I go… house twenty nine… mom should be right. Inside. The door…"

Another deep breath later, he clutched the door knob and turned it, pushing the door in, a wide smile creeping over his face with what he saw.

In the extravagant living room, among the soft couches and side tables, were a dozen balloons, and strung up in the middle of the room was a banner reading; 'Welcome Home, Koichi!'

Concealing a giddy laugh, Koji walked into the next room - which he remembered as the study - to see a short woman with long, grey hair pulled into a bun reading the end of a book, a small pair of reading glasses perched delicately on her thin, pale nose, concealing half of her brown eyes.

"Grandmother?"

The woman looked up and smiled widely, "Koichi? Is that tall, lanky thing my Koichi?"

Laughing slightly, Koji ran over to her and pulled her into a large hug. Chuckling slightly, his grandmother - Tsukiko Kimura - looked down at him, "It seems like years since you left for camp."

Koji nodded in agreement as she pulled free of the hug and a new voice wafted into the room, "Koichi, is that you?"

Koji froze, glancing up at his grandmother - who smiled - before walking out of the study, through the sitting room and back into the hall he had entered to see his mother - Tomoko Kimura - descending the set of stairs, her raven hair tied back in a loose ponytail - much like how his used to be - her bangs falling into her pale face and cobalt eyes.

She had obviously just woken - it being only nine thirty in England - and was rubbing sleep from her eyes while buttoning up the bottom of her blue shirt.

But upon seeing Koji, she abandoned all of this and all but ran down the stairs while Koji smiled and ran up to meet her, "Mother!"

"Koichi!" Tomoko almost purred with happiness as she wrapped her arms around her son, who's eyes were filling with unshed tears of happiness. "It seems like it's been  _years_  since I've seen you!"

"You have no idea," Koji laughed, tightening the hug as he buried his face into Tomoko's shoulder.

Although slightly surprised, Tomoko smiled and stood up after a minute, "Did you get anything to eat on the airplane?"

Koji shook his head, suddenly realising how hungry he was. He'd been to nervous to eat since he had left the camp more than eight hours previous.

Tomoko nodded, moving towards the room to the left of the front door that Koji remembered as the sunroom - named so because of the glass roof and large windows - after a moment.

As she glanced back at him, Koji took a shaky breath and glanced back at his Tsukiko quickly before following his mother while his grandmother frowned as she watched him follow Tomoko almost giddily into the room, looking as if she were working on a puzzle and couldn't quite find the right pieces.

But then, shrugging, she picked up her book again and sat down. There was no possible way that  _Koji_ was there… Right?

"And I finally-"

Tomoko was cut off as Masaru knocked on the door, frowning in a confused manner, Koji's small wolf in hand, "I found a stowaway in your case, Koichi…"

"Oh gods, Okami…" Koji muttered before he could stop himself.

"Okami?" Tomoko frowned slightly. "What happened to Shishiza?"

Koji frowned before remembering that Koichi had mentioned having a lion stuffed animal and grinned nervously, "Um… you see, I shared a room with a boy who had Okami, and he and… Shishiza must have gotten mixed up…"

Masaru raised one eyebrow and glanced down at the wolf, "Well, since it's not your Okami, should I dispose of it?"

"No!" Koji immediately gasped in his own accent, immediately grabbing the wolf out of the surprised Masaru's hands. Realising what he had done, he blushed, "I-I mean… I'll just mail it to him and get him to send Shishiza back to me. It's his favourite toy and… he couldn't sleep at night without him."

Nodding - and still confused - Masaru walked out of the room as Tomoko's mobile rang.

Frowning as she picked it up, she mouthed an apology at her son and hit the green button, "Hello?… Yes, what about it?"

Keeping Okami in his hand, Koji walked towards his mother's desk, glancing through the sketches as she continued with her conversation. A sunset with a woman in a wedding dress in the arms of her husband… a wolf howling at the moon… A group of lions relaxing on rocks…

"Koichi?"

Koji's head whipped up as he glanced at Tomoko, afraid that he'd been intruding, but his mother looked at him apologetically, "You wouldn't mind coming to the studio with me for a bit, would you?"

As the two ran across the road towards Tomoko's large-scale art studio, Koji gaped at the picture in the window of a wolf and a lion on either side of a river, the lion in the day and the wolf in the night, lapping up water with cherry blossom trees reaching across from either side and intertwining with one another, "Whoa…"

"I'm sorry I finished it, but I had to have it done by the end of last week. But you really helped out," Tomoko smiled proudly, glancing at the painting as Koji gasped.

"I… I helped with that?"

Tomoko nodded, turning her smile to her son, "Yes, remember? You did the background and the lion."

Looking at the painting again, Koji finally noticed the subtle style differences between the lion and the wolf, the wolf having larger eyes, but less detail in his fur while the water had a better reflection on his side than the lion's.

Laughing awkwardly, Koji nodded, "Oh, yeah. It just… looks so different now…"

Tomoko nodded in agreement, pushing open the wooden door to the studio, "Maybe we could do something like that again soon."

Koji nodded, smiling nervously as he bit his lip. He couldn't draw to save his life.

"Alright, what's the problem?" Tomoko queried as she entered the sales floor of her studio with Koji behind her.

"This man wants to buy a painting, but he's from Japan," her a woman who Koji assumed was her assistant explained, indicating to the short, bald man arguing with several staff. "And no one can speak Japanese."

Tomoko groaned, biting her lip, "You know I don't speak much either…"

Shaking her head, she walked towards the man - who was now making angry gestures with his hands - as Koji gazed around the studio. In several paintings, he could see Koichi's style against his mother's, some even just with Koichi's own work and nothing else.

Several roughly drawn sketches were pinned up on the wall and the computers staff had abandoned at desks were still running, and most littered with websites such as Amazon with dozens of customers clamouring for one of the famous Tomoko Kimura's paintings, one even from someone named Satomi from near where he lived with his father in Japan.

Seeing his mother still struggling, Koji sighed and - forgetting that Tomoko knew nothing about Koichi now being able to speak almost-fluent Japanese - walked up to her, "What are you trying to tell him?"

Frowning slightly, Tomoko glanced down at Koji, "This man wants to buy the painting in the window, but with deer, but he doesn't understand that we don't have one…"

Shaking his head, Koji glanced up at the man, "Watashi wa, hijō ni mōshiwakearimasenga senseidakedo, watashi wa osore-san Kimura wa, genjiten de zaiko ga sono e o motte inai ndakedo, go kibō ga areba, kanojo wa anata no tame no mono o peinto koto ga dekimasu."

The man frowned slightly, narrowing his eyes at the bluenette, "Watashi wa watashi no musume no kekkonshiki no tame ni kikoku shinakereba naranai mae ni, shikashi, watashi wa sūjitsu no tame dake ni koko ni i. Watashi wa kanojo ga betsu no o tsukuru tame ni taiki suru jikan o motteinai!"

Pursing his lips slightly, Koji glanced at Tomoko, who was staring at him open-mouthed, "Are you able to send the painting to Japan?"

When Tomoko nodded, Koji turned back to the man, "Kimura-san anata ni posuto no e o okuru koto ga dekimasu. Sore wa daijōbudeshou ka?"

The man continued to frown at Koji for several minutes before he eventually nodded, gave Koji - who wrote it down in English - his address, smiled at the perplexed staff apologetically and walked out of the building.

Smiling at Koji thankfully, the staff rushed about for several minutes, and continued doing as Tomoko motioned for Koji to follow her as she walked outside.

Glancing down at him, Tomoko laughed slightly, "Koichi,  _when_  did you learn to speak Japanese that well? I knew you and Masaru knew a small bit, but that was utterly amazing!"

"Oh," Koji bit his lip, suddenly extremely interested in his green-and-yellow shoes. "Um… I learnt a bit at camp, one of the boys there was from Japan…" The conversation trailed into silence for several minutes - save the sounds of shuffling feet, cars, and other people conversing - until Koji eventually looked up at Tomoko, "So, when are you going to tell me about him?"

"Who?" Tomoko's eyes widened as the pair ran across the road towards a café and the rain began pouring out of the heavy storm clouds above him.

"My father," Koji explained. "You never talk about him. What was he like?"

Tomoko sighed, taking Koji's hand in her own, "Well, he was quite lovely, to tell you the truth. Happy now?"

Koji raised an eyebrow, narrowing his eyes, making Tomoko laugh, "I guess not… I knew you'd ask me this one day. So what do you want to know?"

"How did you two meet?" Koji pressed eagerly as Tomoko pushed open the door, behind which a bell rang with a sharp 'ding'. "You can't avoid the subject forever."

"We met on a ship, the Queen Elizabeth 2," Tomoko sighed as she sat down. "We were both afraid of flying at the time, and we were both going to Tokyo on business… he's Japanese, you know."

"No kidding," Koji muttered, shaking his head as he ordered a mug of tea - thankfully correcting himself before he ordered green tea.

"Yes," Tomoko sighed again. "We were at the same table, and we started talking. I wound up in a hotel near his, and we met again soon after. Then, we went back on the ship again and the captains can do special things, even marry people. But… he tried living here, and I tried living in Japan, but neither of us really felt at home. Then, things just… happened, I suppose."

Koji nodded, smiling in thanks at the waiter as he placed the mug of tea on the table. Koichi would be thrilled with the new development on their parents.

* * *

 

Koichi yawned, blinking open his eyes as the plane landed, sitting bolt upright as he realised where he was.

Japan.

Shibuya.

He was about to see his father for the first time in his life.

Fighting back the urge to stay on the plane until it was flown to its next destination, Koichi gulped, tied Koji's favourite blue-and-brown bandana around his head and grabbed the blue duffel, walking down the set of stairs as he slung the strap around his neck.

As he stepped away from the plane, he glanced up, hearing a voice calling Koji's name. Seeing a tall man with sleek, raven hair and blue eyes, Koichi ran forwards, grinning widely, "Outo-san!"

Kousei Minamoto laughed, pulling his son into a bear hug, "Koji, I hope you hated it there, because you are  _never_ going back; I missed you too much! And you've cut your hair! I remember you used to swear you would cut it the day I got married."

Koichi chuckled slightly, glancing around, expecting to either see Ayame or Wolf, but was surprised, "You didn't bring Ayame or Wolf?"

"Nah," Kousei shook his head, placing an arm around Koichi's shoulder. "Ayame wanted to make you a special lunch for when you get back, and Wolf… well you know her and airplanes. She's terrified of them."

Koichi nodded, leaning into his father as they walked towards the blue Mercedes. Suddenly, he thought of something that made him mentally freeze.

Koji had thought Wolf would be at the airport to meet him, so whatever reason Wolf was there wasn't to do with airplanes.

Koichi gasped, glancing at the house from the car as they drove up the large driveway. Koji hadn't been exaggerating, and neither had the picture he had been shown; a large, wooden porch wrapped around the house, covered in hanging vines with comfy-looking deck chairs placed here and there. The garden looked a lot neater than it had in the picture, with a lot more flowers and decoratives - most favouring different shades of pink and purple - while a large kennel he hadn't noticed before was shoved against the left side wall.

As soon as he stepped out of the car, he glanced around, hearing a quiet squeal of joy, "Koji!"

Koichi glanced up to see Ayame's petit, lavender figure rush towards him, her green eyes shining with excitement as she swept him into a hug, "You're back! And your hair…!" After a moment, she half broke away, still clutching his shoulders as she looked at him seriously, "Listen, Koji, if you liked it there, don't talk your dad out of letting you go back. You're a growing boy, you need a change of scenery every once and a while."

Koichi nodded, smiling as Ayame stood up again, "So, I've got some ramen-"

"Did someone say something about ramen?" Kousei queried, walking up to the two as Ayame laughed slightly and pointed him in to the kitchen. As they both walked in after him, Ayame noticed the bag around Koichi's shoulder, "Well, we have three options; we can eat and then unpack, unpack and then eat, ooooorr… eat  _while_ we unpack."

Koichi's eyes widened as she glanced at the now-empty pot of ramen, shaking her head in exasperation, "You mean I can eat in my room?"

Ayame frowned, slightly confused, "I'd say so, you've been eating there since you were three…"

Realising his mistake, Koichi blushed, tightening his grip on the duffel, "Sorry, it's just we weren't allowed at camp and I've just… gotten used to it!"

Ayame nodded, still frowning as she walked up to Koji's room, Koichi following close behind, heaving a sigh of relief.

Before they could open the door though, a loud bark sounded through the house, followed by the sound of paws rushing towards Koichi. Turning around, Koichi smiled as he realised it was the Koji's grey Husky, Wolf, "Hey, girl. Come here."

Instead of continuing towards Koichi, however, Wolf stopped and narrowed her eyes, bearing her teeth into a low growl. Ayame frowned, "Now that's weird. You'd think she didn't recognise you. What's wrong with you, girl? It's Koji!"

Koichi forced a soft laugh before pushing open the door to his brother's room, leaving Ayame alone in the hall with Wolf.  _That's just great. Wolf knows I'm not Koji, and I have a feeling Ayame's suspecting something._ Sighing, Koichi dropped his bag onto the bed, glancing around the yellow-and-blue room, gazing at the laptop resting on the oak desk beside a guitar, a violin and several music books.

 _I never knew Koji played any instruments,_ Koichi realised, biting his lip.  _Shoot, I can't play a single chord! I'm screwed!_

Jumping as Ayame walked in, Koichi blushed slightly and walked towards the window, frowning as he saw a large, pink garden hat through the beams of the patio roof, "Ayame, who's that?"

Glancing out at the hat, Ayame groaned, "Satomi Kurosawa, your dad's new manager, but if you ask me, she's more interested in him than his clients."

"What do you mean?" Koichi frowned, his heart beating rapidly as he saw the woman - Satomi - laugh and move closer to Kousei.

"Nothing, nothing, she's a lovely girl," Ayame muttered, moving closer to Koichi before she said the next part. "But, just between you and me, if Wolf used her hat as a chew toy, she'd be getting a large bone every day for three months from me."

Koichi nodded, grabbing his mobile phone off his bed and taking a picture of the back of Satomi - who was wearing a pink garden-party dress, gold heels and had a sheet of midnight-black hair - as she stood up, walked a little ways into the garden with his father and kissed him on the cheek. This was  _not_ good.

Remembering Wolf again, Koichi turned back to Ayame, shoving his stuffed lion - Shishiza - under his pillow before the lavenderette could see it and ask where Okami was, "So, why didn't you or Wolf come to the airport today? D… um… Outo-san said something about her being afraid of planes, but I don't remember that."

Ayame threw back her head, snorting slightly, only vaguely noticing how Koichi stumbled over his words, "Ask  _her._  She says she's fine with dogs, and loves them and all that, then the second Wolf goes near her, she shrieks and demands she should be put into the kennel."

"Kennel?" Koichi frowned, not recognising the word for several seconds. "Oh… when did you get it anyway?"

"Two days after  _she_ came," Ayame scoffed, placing Koichi's last t-shirt into the wardrobe. "And what's with all the English anyway? Less than two months in America and you're acting like you've been living there your whole life."

 _England, actually._ "I've just gotten used to it," Koichi blushed slightly. "I had to speak English at camp the whole time, so I just… forget I'm not still there some times."

Ayame frowned suspiciously before nodding, "Alright then. Come on, the ramen should be ready now."

Koichi blinked open his eyes as the alarm clock on his phone rang underneath his pillow, muffling it quickly before Wolf began barking. Pulling off the blankets of Koji's bed, he crept into the bathroom, scrolling through the contacts on his phone until he eventually found his house.

Putting the phone up to his ear, he scowled slightly, "You'd better pick up, Koji…"

* * *

 

Masaru sighed, picking up the house phone as it rung, "Yes, hello?"

" _Is this the Kimura residence?"_  The voice asked.  _"This is Mark Riordan. I'd like to speak to Koj… Koichi Kimura please."_

"Koichi?" Masaru frowned at the speaker of the phone in confusion as Koji walked up behind him.

" _Hai_ , Masaru?"

Masaru whipped around, glancing at Koji, then at the phone, "Oh, Koichi… there's a Mark Riordan on the phone looking for you… sounds exactly like you…"

Koji frowned for a moment before smiling, "Oh, um, yes he's a friend from camp." Taking the phone he smiled at Masaru as the grey-haired man walked away, "Hey, Mark, could you wait just a  _moment?"_

Glancing around, Koji bit his lip, grabbed the cordless phone and ducked into the closet behind him.

" _Koji? Koji, are you there?"_

"Yeah, I'm here, Koichi," Koji replied, closing the door behind him. "What's wrong? It's like midnight there, so it must be important."

 _"Two am, actually, and something's_  definitely _wrong."_ On the other end of the line, Koichi bit his lip,  _"I think dad's going out with someone, his new secretary."_

Koji raised one eyebrow, "You called me because you  _think_  he's going out with someone? Outo-san cares more about his computers than girls, have you any proof?"

" _They were holding hands, laughing, kissing, everything,"_ Koichi growled.  _"I've even got pictures. You have to bring mom out here if we want them back together."_

"No way!" Koji protested angrily. "I haven't even been with Okaa-san for twenty four hours! You'll just have to break them up somehow."

" _Koji,"_ Koichi growled, making Koji roll his eyes before smirking as he reached into one of Tsukiko's coat pockets. " _This might be serious! I need help!"_

"Look," Koji smirked as he pulled out a bull's eye and unwrapping it slowly. "Just do your best to get that girl suspicious of Outo-san, mad at you and get her to trip up over something. And if things get more serious, let me know."

" _Koji-"_

"Koichi, are you there?" Koji queried, rubbing the paper wrapper against the speaker of the phone. "I can't hear you."

" _Koji, I'm right he-"_

"Koichi?"

" _Koji!"_

"I think I've lost you, Koichi!" Koji sighed, hanging up on Koichi - who stared at his mobile in astonishment for several moments before growling and going back to bed. It wasn't that he didn't want to see his brother or dad again, but he wanted more time with his mother first.

Opening the door, he crawled out of the closet and placed the phone on the table again before walking into the dining room, where he knew his mother and Tsukiko would be about to sit down for breakfast. Just a few more days and if things got worse, he'd go back to Japan.

* * *

 

Koichi yawned as he sat down at the table, struggling to keep his eyes open as Ayame handed him two plates filled with food.

"Okay, I've given you tamagoyaki, salmon maki, miso soup, nori, green tea and if you're really,  _really_ hungry, there's some chocolate-chip pancakes on the stove." When Koichi merely nodded in thanks and stared almost-queasily at the food, Ayame smiled sympathetically, "Rough night?"

Koichi nodded dully, mentally cursing whatever had cut off his and Koji's conversation last night. Ayame nodded knowingly, "I'd be tired too if I was making secret midnight calls in the bathroom."

Koichi froze, "Um… I can explain that… I have a friend from camp from… Tokyo, and I wanted to talk to her."

"Oh, so you wanted to call her at a time that was convenient for  _her,"_  Ayame smirked as Koichi nodded. "So you decided to call her at three am?"

Realising his mistake, Koichi froze, "Um… you see, she was… on holiday with her parrots, I mean parents in Madagascar, so it was only three  _pm,"_  he explained, stumbling over his Japanese in haste to come up with a decent excuse. When Ayame frowned, he nodded smugly.

"Smooth move," she muttered before glancing away. "Your father wants to formally introduce you to Ms. I'll-Just-Have-Half-a-Bowl-of-Miso-for-Breakfast at the pool as soon as you're done and changed for swimming."

Koichi nodded, taking a small bite of the tamagoyaki before sliding out of the seat, "Done! Thanks for breakfast, Ayame!"

As he moved towards the door, Koichi jumped as Wolf began barking furiously at him. Moving around her, Koichi shook his head, mouthing 'weird' at Ayame before trying to pull the door open several times. Seeing him struggling, Ayame frowned,  _"Push,_  Koji!"

Pushing the door open, Koichi stumbled outside before glancing apologetically at Ayame, "Sorry… forgot!"

Ayame nodded, still frowning as Koichi ran towards his room,  _You'd almost think he was…_ Shaking her head, she began clearing the table, putting Koichi's unfinished breakfast in the fridge.  _Nah, it's impossible. Koichi's in England with Tomoko… right?_

"Hey, Koji," Kousei greeted, grinning as Koichi walked up to him, swimming trunks on along with the usual yellow t-shirt and bandana, a towel under his arm. "I want you to meet someone today."

Koichi nodded, ignoring the churning sensation in his stomach as they walked towards a figure lounging on one of the pool-side chairs. "Koji, this is Satomi Kurosawa, Satomi, this is Koji."

Koichi held back a cringe as Satomi looked up, her ice-blue eyes attempting to pierce his as she lifted the pink sunhat from her black hair, "Koji Minamoto, finally we meet. I've been hearing so much about you, but Kousei made it sound like you were a little boy. You're all grown up, though! How old are you?"

"Twelve," Koichi muttered, resisting the urge to gag as he bowed to Satomi. "And you?"

"Twenty two," Satomi replied, looking slightly offended.

Koichi hummed for a moment, smirking as he glanced at Kousei, "Only ten years older than me, how old are you again, Outo-san?"

"Alright," Kousei announced, blushing slightly. "Well, you two talk for a bit while I run and get a few things done. See you in a bit, Satomi. Koji, I'll try and clear the afternoon for you."

Koichi nodded, watching as his father walked away before pulling off his t-shirt and bandana and sitting at the edge of the pool, dangling his feet in the water.

"Hey, Koji," Satomi smiled, moving closer to the bluenette. "I hope you don't mind, but I rode your horse while you were at camp."

"Not at all," Koichi smirked, glancing back at her. "I'm just surprised Kosho let you near him; he hates anyone strange. Not that you're strange, you're really ordinary compared to the others."

"Others?"

"Yeah," Koichi confirmed, crossing his fingers by his side. "This is a record for Outo-san, only one girlfriend. Last time it was… three I think. It's always the same story; a romantic dinner on the beach, a romantic film night, a bottle of some of his best wine."

Standing up, Koichi jumped into the pool, making sure he was as close to the edge as possible so he almost drenched Satomi - who squealed. Pushing up to the surface again, he gasped, "Oh, I'm sorry, did you get wet?"

"Just… a bit, Koji," Satomi gritted her teeth, patting her dress dry with a towel as Kousei walked back, green bottle in hand.

"Hey, Satomi, how about a movie night with a 1674 bottle of wine tonight?"

Koichi smirked, raising one eyebrow as Kousei smiled, glancing between the two, "So, did you find something to talk about?"

Taking a deep breath as Satomi nodded, Koichi ducked under water. It would take a lot more than a wet dress and some fake girlfriends to drive Kurosawa away, and Koichi knew it.

"Koji, you ready?" Kousei called into Kosho's stall as Koichi hopped into the saddle, riding out to meet his father. At a slight nod, the two began galloping at top speed towards the small, country lane, one thing occupying both of their thoughts.

Eventually, the two reached the top of the hill, where Kousei called up to Koichi, "Koji, give Kosho a break!"

Koichi nodded, pulling to a halt beside Kousei, who glanced at his son, "So… what do you think of Satomi?"

Koichi gulped, forcing a smile, "What do you mean, Outo-san? As… your secretary, as your… very close friend?"

"Just… just as a person," Kousei pressed almost desperately.

Koichi nodded, faking thoughtfulness, "Well, she's… pretty… Kosho doesn't mind her… honestly Outo-san, I have no idea what she's like."

Kousei took a deep breath, nodding, "Well, you're going to get a chance to get to know her. Koji, I-"

"Race you home Outo-san!" Koichi cried, urging Kosho forwards as Kousei called after him, terror making his hands shake. He couldn't let it happen, he couldn't let his father fall in love with anyone other than his mother.

Almost immediately after un-tacking Kosho, Koichi ran into the living room, running his hand through his hair, "Oh, God, I can't do this. I-I'm just a kid, I need help-"

"What're you talking about, Koji?"

Koichi jumped as Ayame stood up, frowning, forgetting to speak in Japanese, "Oh, Ayame, you scared me."

Ayame frowned more deeply, "Seriously, Koji. You're appetite's changed, Wolf won't go near you, you're always talking in English and forget simple words, you haven't touched your guitar yet and yet you went crazy if you didn't play it every day before you left; what's going on?"

Koichi shook his head, fighting back a blush, "Ayame… I've just changed…"

Ayame continued frowning for a moment before shrugging, "Okay, but if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were-" she quickly cut herself off. "Never mind. It's impossible."

"Almost as if I were who, Ayame?" Koichi pressed as Ayame turned away. "Almost as if I were… Koichi?"

Ayame froze, turning around to face him, her eyes wide as Koichi nodded, switching to English and pulling off his bandana, "I  _am_ Koichi."

Ayame gasped, fighting back tears as Kousei walked into the room and Koichi hastily re-tied the bandana around his head, "Koji, what was that about? I was trying to tell you something." Frowning, he glanced at Ayame,  _"Why_ are you looking at him like that?"

"This is how I always look at him," Ayame sobbed, smiling. "Ever since he came home from the hospital… six pounds, nine ounces… I'm gonna go whip something together. Do you want something special? Anything? You know what, never mind. I'll just make whatever's there."

Kousei shook his head in confusion as Ayame walked out of the room before leading Koichi over to the couch, "Koji, I want to talk to you about something. How would you feel about making Satomi part of the family?"

A sinking feeling in his heart, Koichi decided to play the innocent act, "That sounds great, dad! I can't believe I'm actually going to have a sister!"

Kousei frowned, shaking his head, "Koji, I don't think you get it-"

"No, Outo-san, I do," Koichi grinned 'excitedly', his heart pounding. "You're going to adopt Satomi."

Kousei's eyes widened as he bit back a laugh of amusement, "No, Koji… I'm going… I'm going to  _marry_ her."

Koichi was silent for a few moments,  _"Marry_  her?" When his father nodded, he growled, standing up, "She's young enough to be my  _sister!_  Den boró na pistépso pos tin pantrefteí , aftí eínai mia skýla prospatheí na párei ta chrímatá sas! Ti gínetai me ti mitéra mou, entáxei? Ti tha gínei me-"

Kousei's eyes widened as he grabbed his son by the shoulders, "Koji, Koji calm down! You're speaking… Greek?"

Koichi froze, "Huh?"

"You were speaking Greek," Kousei confirmed, shaking his head. "Where…?"

"Something I picked up at camp," Koichi growled, pulling free of his father's grip. "I'll see you later, Outo-san."

With that, he ran towards the garden, ignoring his father calling after him.

Koichi glanced up as Satomi approached him and sat down on the swing across from him. He had been sitting there thinking about whether to call Zoe, JP, Tommy and Takuya for help as well as Koji for several minutes, and now  _she_ had to interrupt him.

"Hey, Koji," Satomi smiled. "I heard the news didn't go down too well with you, hm?"

Koichi shrugged, glaring at the ground as Satomi leaned towards him, "Look, I love your father very much, and he, me, so we just want to spend our lives together."

 _God, that sounds worse than 'we're getting married',_ Koichi smirked, glancing up. "So it has nothing to do with Outo-san's money?"

Satomi stuttered for several moments before smirking and crossing both her arms and legs, leaning back, "Your dad underestimates you."

"But  _you_ won't," Koichi matched Satomi's actions, narrowing his eyes. "Will you, Satomi?"

Satomi scowled, narrowing her eyes, "Look you little  _brat,_  I am marrying Kousei Minamoto in two weeks, and there is nothing you can do to stop me. You know why? The second I say 'I do', you'll be on a plane to a boarding school in England. Got it?" She then stood up and stalked away, hair bouncing off her back as Koichi glared at her.

"Whatever you say,  _Cruella."_

"Zoe?"

_"Koichi, is that you?"_

"Yeah, how are you?"

_"Cut to the chase, I know you didn't call to America from Japan just to chat."_

Koichi took a deep breath, fighting back a blush, "You're right; I really need help and I can't get a hold of Koji. My dad's getting married."

There was silence for a moment, " _I'm going to book a ticket to you now, I should be there in a day or two. Is it okay if I stay with you?"_

"Should be, but I'll ask dad first."

_"Okay, good. I'll call JP, Tommy and Takuya, you do as much as possible to reach your brother."_

"Since when do you have JP and Takuya's numbers?"

_"In case of emergency... and the tickets are booked. I'll be there the day after tomorrow around noon."_

"Okay, Zoe. Thanks."

_"Koichi, try and stay strong. We'll make sure this wedding doesn't happen."_

"Thanks, bye."

_"Bye."_

As Zoe hung up, Koichi exhaled a deep breath, leaning against the bathroom wall with his eyes closed for several moments before walking to the desk and pulling out a piece of paper and a pencil, beginning to draw Wolf barking an 'SOS' signal.

He had to get Koji over here, no matter what the cost.

Even if it meant blowing both his and his brother's cover.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little me was an asshole

Koji bit his lip as he glanced at the wine glass in Tomoko's hand. He was usually allowed a small amount – if only a sip from his father's glass – whenever someone was having it in Japan, and it agitated him that no one was offering him any.

Eventually, he sighed and glanced at his mother, "Can I try some?"

"Alright," Tomoko smirked. "But I don't think you'll like it."

Just as his hands were about to close around the glass, she snatched it back, smirking, " _If_  you show me how that drawing came out."

Koji gulped, nodded and walked quickly into Koichi's room, leafing through the stacks of paper his brother had drawn on. He had tried to draw something that morning, he really had. It just… didn't come out too well.

Koji glanced sideways at the drawing – if you could call it that – of Okami, wincing when he realised what it looked like. A wobbly circle for a head, a rectangular body and cylinder-like legs. And to top it all off, a cone for a nose.

Shaking his head, Koji resumed his rummaging until he found a decent drawing of a lake in the full moon. He couldn't show his mother the picture he had drawn himself; that would make it too obvious that he wasn't his twin.

Taking a deep breath, Koji walked back into the dining room and handed Tomoko the drawing, the hair on the back of his neck prickling slightly under Tsukiko's hard gaze.

Tomoko raised her eyebrows as she glanced at it before smiling, "That's brilliant, Koichi!"

"Thanks," he mumbled, blushing slightly before he sat down again, taking the glass of wine, swirling it and taking a small sip. Frowning thoughtfully, he glanced at the glass before smiling and handing it back to Tomoko. "Not bad, but I honestly prefer Californian grape."

As the two older women chuckled, Masaru walked into the room, a pot of tea in one hand, the other behind his back. Glancing at Koji, he nodded to the hand behind his back as he filled the mugs, making Koji frown.

Glancing back, Koji's eyes widened, seeing a picture of Wolf barking an 'SOS' signal. Leaning sideways to get a better look, he let out a startled cry as he fell off his chair, cursing in Japanese several times under his breath as he stood up.

"Koichi, are you alright?" Tomoko asked, her eyes filled with concern.

"I…I'm fine," Koji replied breathlessly. "I guess I just… had a bit too much wine. I'm… going to go get a bit of fresh air."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Tomoko shook her head, confused and concerned for her son, but Koji's eyes widened.

"No! I mean… I'll be fine."

With that, he walked quickly outside; glancing behind him as he closed the front door to make sure no one was following him before sprinting to the nearest telephone box.

He'd had to give Koichi his mobile seeing as Kousei would have been suspicious if he didn't have it, and Koichi had one, but it was out of credit and the house phone wasn't exactly safe to use, considering it was right next to the dining room, so this was the best option.

After almost crashing into the door, Koji growled, pushing in his mobile number as fast as he could, biting his lip as the phone rang,  _Come on, Koichi! Answer the freaking phone!_

* * *

 

"Um… Outo-san?" Koichi walked up to his father uncertainly, biting his lip as Kousei glanced up at him from his desk. "I was just wondering… a few friends from camp are coming to Japan for a bit. Is it okay if they stay here for a few days?"

Kousei frowned for a moment, "Koji, does this have anything to do with me marrying Satomi?"

"No," Koichi rapidly shook his head. "No, they go to the same school and they're on a… field trip! But they have to work out accommodation for themselves, and they haven't enough money for any of the hotels near where their friends are staying."

Kousei narrowed his eyes slightly before shrugging and smiling, "Sure. When are they coming?"

"A few hours," Koichi grinned widely, walking out of the office. "I'll go help Ayame set up the guest rooms. Thanks, Outo-san!"

As soon as the door closed, Koichi breathed a sigh of relief, nodding at Ayame – who was leaning against the wall, a smirk on her face. They had already set up the guest rooms, having guessed that Kousei wouldn't object to people staying, and now, all they had to do was wait.

Hearing Koji's mobile ring, Koichi ran for it, heart pounding as he lifted it to his ear, "Hello?"

 _"Finally, onii-san,"_ he heard Koji groan on the other end of the phone. " _What's wrong?"_

"Dad's getting married," he muttered, walking into Koji's room and closing the door.

Koji was silent for a moment before he finally managed to choke out,  _"What? He… he can't be getting married; he couldn't have known the woman for more than six weeks!"_

"He's completely head over heels for her," Koichi sighed, glaring at Satomi – who was lounging by the pool – through the window. "But she's definitely just trying to get his money. You  _have_ to bring mum over here!"

Koji bit his lip lightly before nodding,  _"Okay; I'll tell her tonight. Have you called Zoe and the guys?"_

"I called Zoe, she told Tommy, JP and Takuya and she booked the tickets already. They should be here soon."

_"How did she pay- you know what, never mind. I don't think I want to know."_

"Neither do I," Koichi sighed, taking the phone from his ear. "Bye."

" _Bye, Koichi-onii-chan,"_ came the reply before Koichi hung up, making him sigh. He really shouldn't have asked Koji to look for the birth certificates; he wasn't sure if he liked being the older brother.

Glancing outside, he grinned as a car pulled into the driveway and four familiar kids stepped out.

No matter what else happened, the wedding would be cancelled. That much, he was sure of.

* * *

 

Koji gulped slightly as he stepped outside, feeling dizzy. He had spent three days with his mother, and now his father was getting married.

He was so preoccupied with his thoughts, he didn't notice a woman wearing a brown coat standing outside the booth and he crashed into her, "Sorry about that, I-"

Freezing, his eyes widened as the woman turned around, smirking, revealing herself to be Tsukiko. " _Tawagoto_..."

"Indeed," Tsukiko smirked. "So,  _Koji_ , would you like to explain what you're doing here in England?"

"It's a long story," Koji mumbled as his grandmother began walking into a park, gesturing for him to follow her.

"Well, it's a long walk through the park."

"Go on," Tsukiko encouraged, smiling warmly as Koji bit his lip and pushed open the doors of his mother's bedroom, Okami in hand for good luck.

"Yes, I understand, but-" Tomoko paused as he walked into the room, smiling at him. "Look, I'm with Koichi right now. I'll call you back later."

Patting the bed, she smiled as Koji hesitated before climbing in with her before seeing the wolf in his hand, "I thought you were going to send that back to your friend. And where's Shishiza?"

Biting his lip, Koji groaned and pulled the bed covers over his head,  _I can't do this._

"Come on, Koichi," Tomoko giggled, trying to pry the sheets from her son's grip. "Stop fooling about and come up."

"Koichi's not here," he eventually managed to choke out, blushing as he realised how idiotic he had probably sounded. As far as Tomoko knew, Koichi was there, underneath the bed covers.

"Alright then, where is he?" she smirked lightly as Koji sat up, staring her straight in the eyes.

"He's in Japan with our father."

Tomoko's eyes widened, hot tears pricking the edges of her eyes as she stared at Koji, "But… Koji?" When he nodded, she gasped. "But… but… how? You're supposed to be with your father…"

"Koichi and I met at camp," Koji explained, ducking his head. "I wanted to meet you, he wanted to meet Outo-san and… one thing just lead to another…"

Tomoko shook her head in amazement, pulling Koji into a suffocating hug, "Oh, Koji… I thought I'd never see you again…" Pulling away, she sobbed slightly, forcing a smile. "But by law you technically belong to your father."

"I'm a person, not a thing, Okaa-san," Koji growled, glaring at the blankets, fists clenched. "And the law can go fu-"

"Koji," Tomoko muttered, narrowing her eyes slightly as Koji blushed.

"I mean… go stuff itself. I don't belong to anyone."

"I know, Koji," Tomoko smiled softly. "But you're supposed to live with him…"

"Well this arrangement  _seriously_ sucks," Koji muttered, blinking stubbornly as Tomoko pulled him into another hug.

"I agree, but we need to switch you and Koichi back, alright?" Koji nodded, sighing slightly as he closed his eyes and leaned in against his mother. After a few minutes of this, Tomoko stood up, "Koi… Koji, I'm going to go book tickets for an airplane; I'll try and get us to Japan tomorrow. I want you to go and call your father, alright?"

Koji nodded, smirking slightly as he walked out of the room and into the hall, picking up the phone. He was going to make a call to Japan, just not necessarily to his father.

* * *

 

"Koichi!" Zoe yelled, running out of the car and latching onto Koichi, who blushed violently.

"Uh… h-hi, Zoe…"

"Hey,  _Koji_ ," Takuya greeted, narrowing his eyes at Zoe, who smiled apologetically.

"So… what's so big we needed to come all the way out here?" JP asked as the car drove away, Zoe having pre-paid him. "Zee won't tell us."

After glancing around for a moment, Koichi bit his lip, "I'll explain once we're inside."

As he lead his four friends to Koji's room, his brother's mobile began ringing. Holding it up to his ear as he closed the door, he frowned, "Hello?"

 _"Hey, Koichi-onii-chan,"_ came the reply.  _"I told Okaa-san, and now she's booking plane tickets. We should be there tomorrow."_

"Hang on, Koji; everyone's here. I'll put you on speaker," Koichi explained, doing so before placing the phone on the bed so everyone could hear his brother.

"Hey, Koji," everyone greeted as Koji – on his end of the line – nodded.

" _Hi, guys. Alright, so what's the plan?"_

Koichi bit his lip, glancing at Zoe, "Well, tomorrow we're going to the Shinjuku Hotel to meet Satomi Kurosawa's family, and dad's already booked two extra rooms for you guys."

"Why two?" Tommy queried innocently. "Four of us should be able to stay in one room."

At his statement, everyone anime sweat dropped. "Don't worry about it, Tommy," Koichi muttered before Koji growled impatiently.

" _Not that this whole room debate isn't fascinating, but did you say Satomi Kurosawa?"_

"Yeah," Koichi frowned in confusion, unsure of why his younger brother was double checking. Her name didn't matter that much, did it?

 _"I saw an order for her at Okaa-san's office,"_ Koji explained.  _"And I think her father might have been there too. Hang on and I get some info on them."_

Koichi glanced at Zoe, who shrugged along with the boys. Apparently everyone else was as clueless as to how Koji was going to get information on the Kurosawa family as he was.

"Satomi Kurosawa," Koji was suddenly back, with the sounds of typing in the background.  _"Twenty two years old, born in Shinjuku, but I'm guessing you guys knew all that._ _It says on her Facebook profile that she likes money, shopping, being rich… wait, how can you… never mind, you get the picture. It also says she hates lizards, spiders, wild animals and kids."_

"I could have told you that," Koichi muttered, glaring at Satomi through the window. JP, curious to see the object of his anger, glanced out the window, seizing up and pretending to gag when he saw Satomi.

"Ugh, Jesus! Who invited Bellatrix Lestrange?"

Zoe made to hit him on the back of the head, but then saw Satomi herself, "Yeesh, hasn't she ever heard of too much make up?"

As Takuya and Tommy had similar reactions, Koichi turned back to the phone, "Alright, so you bring mom and try to get Masaru over here as well. I'll meet you at the hotel, alright?"

" _Got it,"_  came the reply.  _"See you tomorrow, onii-chan. Bye guys!"_

"Bye," Zoe muttered absentmindedly as the connection went dead, wincing as Satomi took off her hat. "A bit of conditioner wouldn't hurt you, you know!"

* * *

 

"I just…" Tomoko ranted in a panicked manner, cutting herself off as Koji shook his head in exasperation and walked into his mother's bedroom. "Koji, have you called your father?"

"Uh, yeah," Koji grinned, crossing his fingers in his pocket. "He's going to meet us at the Shinjuku hotel tomorrow. He's really anxious to see you again."

This statement made Tomoko freeze and look at him hopefully, "Anxious as in good anxious, or he just wants to get seeing me over with so he can get on with his life anxious?"

 _Wow, she's terrified,_ Koji smiled. "Definitely good anxious."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire," Masaru taunted quietly, making Koji glare at him.

"What was that, Masaru?" Tomoko asked as Koji jabbed a thumb towards her closet before walking out of the room.

"I was saying, I think you should wear… _this_ ," Masaru quickly grabbed a blue, spaghetti strap dress from the closet, making Koji smirk as he closed the door. Now he knew where Koichi got his information on love from.

"Koji, come here for a moment," Tsukiko beckoned him over, taking several million-yen bills out of her purse – souvenirs from her last trip to Japan. "Here; take this."

"Soba-san," Koji shook his head. "I can't just take-"

"Yes you can," Tsukiko stated more firmly, pressing the money into Koji's hand. "Just make sure you get your parents back together, alright? Tomoko hasn't been the same since she left him."

Koji nodded, walking to his suitcase and carefully placing the money in the hidden pocket as Tsukiko nodded approvingly before his mother walked into the room.

"Alright, Koji; come on. The taxi's here."

* * *

 

Koichi bit his lip as he walked into the lobby, glancing around as Zoe placed a hand on his shoulder, "He'll be here, Koichi. Just relax."

Nodding, Koichi had to hide a smirk as Wolf – who Ayame was holding – barked angrily at Satomi, who jumped.

"Good girl," Ayame muttered before turning to Kousei. "Well, we'll just go up to the rooms, you four get to know each other, alright?"

Sighing in relief as he realised he wasn't included in the four, Koichi began walking towards the elevator with Ayame and his friends when Wolf suddenly pulled the lead out of Ayame's hands and dashed towards the elevator, shortly followed by Takuya and JP as everyone else just stared after them in shock.

Finally, Zoe found her voice and shook her head, "Boys."

"Wow, that plane ride was  _epic_!" Tomoko slurred as she stepped out of the car unsteadily. "So  _short_!"

"Um, Tomoko, maybe you should come with me," Masaru sighed, leading Tomoko towards the lobby as Koji shook his head in exasperation.

"Three freaking bottles of vodka and two bottles of sake… how is she even still standing…?"

Walking into the lobby, he frowned, seeing Masaru looking around, "Masaru? Where's Okaa-san?"

"She, uh, handed me the key and ran off," Masaru sweat dropped in disbelief before leading Koji to the elevator. "Come on; she knows the room number."

Sighing in agreement, Koji walked into the elevator and pressed the 'close' button, only to be knocked over as three figures ran in, "Ah!"

"Koji!" Takuya cried happily, helping his friend up as JP grinned widely and Wolf jumped up, placing a paw on his leg. "You're finally here!"

"Koji, do you know these boys?" Masaru asked, confused.

Nodding, Koji grinned back at the two before reaching down to scratch Wolf behind her ears, "They're my friends from camp."

"Hey!" JP yelled indignantly. "We came all the way here to help you and you say we're just your friends from camp?"

As Koji rolled his eyes, Masaru and Takuya smirked and walked out of the elevator, Takuya holding the room key for the hotel room he, JP and Tommy would be sharing.

"Do you guys know where Koichi is?" Koji asked, pausing in front of the door.

"Yeah, he's downstairs with the wicked witch of your life," Takuya snorted, jabbing a thumb towards the elevator as Koji nodded in thanks and ran back towards it, handing Wolf's lead to JP.

"Koji!"

Koichi glanced up, smiling as he saw his mother before wincing slightly. "I'm not feeling the best; I'll just grab a *hic* pick-me-up from the bar. Are you alright with going up to the room?"

When Koichi nodded and Tomoko had left, he groaned and turned to Zoe, "This is just  _perfect_. She's never had more than  _one_ glass of wine, and she chooses today to get completely drunk!"

"It'll be okay," she smiled, seeming slightly unsure herself. "You'll see."

"Yeah, the plan's foolproof!" Tommy grinned widely, showing he had a lot more confidence in the plan than either Zoe or Koichi.

Shaking his head, Koichi sighed, walking towards the elevator in the hopes of finding his brother upstairs, "I hope you're right."

Koji groaned, glancing around the lobby, not seeing his brother anywhere, "He must have gone upstairs already."

"Who?"

Whipping around, Koji smiled widely upon seeing Kousei, "Outo-san! I was… uh, just looking for Tommy!"

Frowning slightly, Kousei nodded, "Yeah, he went upstairs about a minute ago. Look, could you do me a favour and keep Satomi company? I need to sort out a few things."

Sighing, Koji nodded and walked back to the elevator, raising his eyebrows as a woman with long, black hair approached him, "Do you know where your father is?"

"Are you talking to me?" Koji asked, eyebrows still raised before he glanced at what she was wearing. Pink. All pink, and  _way_ too much make up. "Oh, Satomi. He was just looking for you. He's by the pool."

Satomi frowned, seeing Koji staring at her, "What is it?"

"Nothing," Koji insisted, gritting his teeth. "You're just… very…  _pretty_."

"Don't go pretending to like me now," Satomi smirked, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "You're still going to England the moment you're father and I are married. If you see your father, tell him I'll be waiting for him by the pool."

As she walked away, Koji narrowed his eyes at her back, "Hopefully someone will push you in, Cruella."

"Koji!" Kousei called, frowning slightly as he saw his son walking through the hallway on the first floor with Zoe and Tommy following him. "I thought I asked you to keep Satomi company."

"You did?" Koichi frowned before smiling widely, realising his father must have seen Koji. "Oh, that's  _right_. I was just looking for her, Outo-san."

Kousei nodded, running a hand through his hair as he continued walking, not noticing Koichi sigh in relief as he turned a corner, "That was close."

"Well, at least we know Koji's here," Tommy cheerfully stated, making Zoe nod.

"That's true. He's probably looking for you, Koichi."

Nodding, Koichi began walking towards the elevator, only to see it open and Koji step out, "Koji!"

Whipping around, Koji smiled widely, running to meet his brother, "Onii-chan!"

After a quick hug, the two grinned widely, standing side-by-side, making Tommy's jaw drop. He hadn't exactly seen the two together since Koji had cut his hair, and right now, the two seemed impossible to tell apart.

"Hey, Koichi?" Zoe muttered, suddenly looking nervous. "Isn't that…?"

"Koji! Koichi!"

Both twins whipped around, eyes widening as they saw Tomoko glaring at them, hands on her hips. "I need to talk to you both."

"We'll just… go find Takuya and JP…" Tommy muttered nervously before sprinting towards the room he was sharing with the aforementioned boys while Zoe followed him at a slower pace, walking into the room across from the one the brunette had entered.

"Tomoko?" a door beside the trio opened to reveal Ayame smiling at them.

"How did you get into our room?" Tomoko asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Masaru let me in," the lavenderette explained. "But maybe you should come into the room. You know; privacy and stuff."

As Tomoko walked past her though, Ayame smiled nervously, "You… probably don't remember me…"

"Ayame!" Tomoko suddenly squealed in recognition, pulling her into a hug. "I've missed you so much!"

Smiling warmly now, Ayame began walking into a spare room, "I'll leave you guys alone, then." After she closed the door, she smirked slightly, "I knew I liked her!"

Nodding, Tomoko grabbed one of each twins' wrists, pulling them into the room before seating them on the couch.

When the door closed behind Ayame, Tomoko glared at her sons again, "One of you… I'm not sure which one right now, but  _one of you_ told me your father was expecting us, and the man I saw in the lobby a few minutes ago was most  _certainly_ not expecting us."

"You… saw Outo-san already?" Koji winced slightly, backing into the cushions of the couch as Tomoko began pacing.

"Do you know how idiotic I felt, waving like a lunatic while he was feeling up some woman in the elevator?"

This time, both Koji and Koichi winced as Tomoko turned back to them, "So one of you tell me what's going on."

"Well…" Koichi ducked his head. "We kind of thought that… if you two met, you'd…"

"Get back together?" Koji finished, blinking nervously as Tomoko whipped her head around to see Masaru and Ayame attempting to sneak out of the room.

"Did you two know about this?"

"No, no, course not!" they both denied, until Tomoko glared at them. "Maybe, a bit of it, yeah…"

With their confession out of the way, they ran into the hallway, the door slamming behind them as Tomoko turned back to the boys. What was so menacing about her glare that had made both Ayame and Masaru confess, the two would never understand.

"I'm going to go down there and find your father," Tomoko finally said, running a hand through her hair. "And explain to him what happened so I can switch you back."

With that, she exited the room, closing the door quietly behind her as Koji glanced at his brother, "We're screwed, aren't we?"

"No way," Koichi growled, fists clenched. "I only just met you and dad; I'm not going to just leave you guys!"

A small smile was creeping over Koji's face at this stage, "Then how about we give dear Satomi a little shock?"

Grinning, Koji walked up to Satomi – who was smiling with her teeth gritted at his parents, "Hey, Satomi."

"Hi Koji," she muttered absentmindedly as Koichi walked up to her other side.

"Oh, hi, Satomi!"

"Hello, Koji," she replied before glancing at the two in shock, screaming and almost falling into the pool – which it looked like Kousei had already done.

"Uh, did I ever tell you Koji had a twin, Satomi?" Kousei asked awkwardly.

Gritting her teeth, Satomi shook her head, "No, you must have… missed that little detail…"

"Don't worry about it," Koji smirked as Koichi nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, he didn't tell us either! We only found out at camp."

"Is this why your friends are here, Koichi?" Kousei asked, turning to his eldest son, who shrugged.

"Yes… and no…"

* * *

 

"Come on, Ms. Kimura!" Zoe grinned widely, her blonde hair pulled into a tight bun, a lavender scarf wound around her shoulders to match her violet, strapless dress and sandals. "Everyone else is downstairs."

Over the course of the three hours since the realisation that both twins were in Japan, Tomoko had gotten to know Zoe, Tommy, JP and Takuya, who had – with the help of the twins – convinced her and Kousei to have dinner for Tomoko's last night in Japan.

"Alright, Zoe, I'm coming," Tomoko smiled, sliding into her silver high heels, already wearing the blue dress Masaru had helped her choose.

"Can't you just tell us where we're going?" Kousei groaned as the taxi pulled into a harbour before he saw the large, luxury cruiser. "What the-"

"Are we supposed to be eating on that?" Tomoko asked as she climbed out of the car, blinking as everyone nodded. "But… how did you afford it?"

"We pooled together all our money?" JP suggested, sighing as Kousei and Tomoko scoffed. "Worth a try…"

"Grandmother might have pitched in a bit," Koichi hummed, making Tomoko scoff.

"Fine, she pitched in a  _lot_ ," Koji sighed as they walked up the stairs to the boat, thankful that he – like his friends and Koichi – didn't have a suit to wear, unlike his father.

As they walked into the main dining room, Ayame walked in, smiling nervously, "Hello; I'm Ayame and I'll be your waitress for this evening."

"And I'm Masaru, your waiter," Masaru grinned, turning his gaze to Zoe and the boys. "And please do not fire us for following the orders of these young children."

"We're not that young!" Tommy protested as Kousei frowned at the seating arrangements.

"Hang on; it's only set for two."

"Oh, did we forget to mention?" Koji smirked as Koichi grinned apologetically.

"We won't be joining you two."

"Yeah, we'll just be outside listen-ow!" JP was cut off as Zoe whacked him upside the head, glaring at him while Takuya quickly covered his mistake.

"We'll be in a different room."

After quickly exiting the room before the two adults could protest, the six began quietly fighting for view through the window, until they were almost caught by the two. Then, it was decided that a different person would go up and eavesdrop for ten minutes before switching with the next person.

All the twins heard was their parents trying to decide how they could arrange things so they could see each other again, amazing at how they had re-created their wedding night and something about Tomoko throwing a hairdryer.

Eventually, Zoe came back from the door, eyes wide in shock as she turned to the boys, "Guys… it didn't work… your mom's still going back to England tomorrow morning…"

"What?!" Tommy gasped in disbelief, shaking his head. "But… it was foolproof!"

"Apparently not, buddy," Takuya muttered, glancing at Koji and Koichi, the former glaring at the ground with fire in his eyes, the latter contenting himself with gripping the metal railing of the boat until his knuckles turned white. "I'm sorry, guys."

Koji shook his head, hands in his pockets, face devoid of emotion, "Don't be, Takuya." When everyone but his twin stared at him in shock, he chuckled bitterly. "We were idiots to think they'd actually get back together after all this time."

"But we can still fix things!" JP protested. "We could-"

"Shut up, JP!" Koji yelled, glaring at the brunette, his blue-hued hair whipping his cheek in the wind. "Don't you get it? We failed. Our parents  _aren't_ getting back together and that's that!"

Everyone just stood staring at the younger twin for a moment before Zoe walked up to him angrily, hand raised.

A moment later, he had a red mark in the shape of her hand blossoming on his cheek. Shaking his head, Koji blinked a few times before nodding at Zoe, "Thanks… I guess I needed that…"

"No problem," Zoe smiled, lowering her hand as Koichi sighed.

"We didn't even get to have the camping trip with dad…"

"Camping trip?" Tommy frowned. "What camping trip?"

"Every year - before summer ends – Outo-san and I go on a camping trip for a weekend," Koji explained. "We were hoping we'd at least make it to that before we were split up again."

Suddenly, Zoe's eyes lit up as she grabbed the twins by their hands, causing Koichi to blush, "You both have shirts and stuff that are almost identical, right?"

When they nodded hesitantly, Zoe grinned, "I think I may have thought of a way to get you that camping trip… as long as we come too!"

Ignoring Koji's slight scowl, Koichi nodded eagerly, not wanting to leave his new-found brother, father and friends so quickly, "What's your plan?"

* * *

"Alright, so you take Koichi during Christmas break, I get Koji during Halloween, and we take turns in summer and Easter," Tomoko confirmed with Kousei, who nodded stiffly as Koji and Koichi came around the corner, each wearing a bandana, short-sleeved shirt with a long-sleeved top and ankle-length trousers. In case of recognition through their feet, Zoe had made them trade shoes so now they both wore one of Koji's blue and white ones, and one of Koichi's green and yellow ones.

"Koichi, what's going on?" Tomoko frowned. "Get ready!"

"You too, Koji," Kousei frowned as he glanced between his sons, who smirked as their friends stood behind them.

"You see, Outo-san, that's not exactly going to work," Koji raised his eyebrows, talking in Koichi's accent.

"Yeah, we feel like we're getting completely ripped off," Koichi added, glancing at Koji as he spoke in Japanese.

"What do you mean?" Kousei groaned.

"Our camping trip," this time, Koji switched back to his own accent, as did Koichi.

"You know; the one we go on  _every year_ , Outo-san?"

"So these two have a deal," Zoe put in, throwing her arms around their necks.

"We all go on the camping trip together, Zoe, Takuya, Tommy and JP included," Koji stated, arms folded.

"And then we'll tell you who's who!" Koichi finished, smirking.

Kousei sighed, walking up to the two and crouching down, examining each of them closely. Eventually, he pointed to Koichi, "This one's Koji. It's in his eyes."

"But it's kind of hard to tell," Koji smirked, keeping his own accent while Koichi mimicked it.

"Isn't it, Outo-san?"

"You wouldn't want to go back to England with the wrong twin, Ms. Kimura," Takuya stated, arms behind his head in a stretch.

"So we all go on the camping trip," Koji switched to Koichi's accent.

"And then one of us goes home with both Okaa-san and you, Outo-san."

"Or we could just tell you to go upstairs, get dressed and one of you comes back to England with me now," Tomoko growled, hands placed firmly on her hips.

"Hey, Koichi," Zoe grinned, holding the elder twin back as he moved to go into the room he was sharing with Koji. "Could you come here for a moment?"

Shrugging, Koichi walked over to her, blushing slightly, "Uh, sure Zoe. What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" she insisted hurriedly, blushing as well. "I just wanted to say good job getting your parents to agree to the trip."

"I didn't do much," Koichi muttered, his blush darkening. "You and Koji did a lot more than me."

"That's a lie, Koichi," Zoe narrowed her eyes before smiling again. "Anyway, it's your birthday today, right?"

Koichi nodded, slightly confused, and so didn't have a chance to object – not that he would have – as Zoe pulled him into a kiss.

Koichi froze, uncertain of what to do, but eventually he began kissing Zoe back.

 

After a few seconds, the two broke away, flushed.

Grinning at Koichi, Zoe tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, pecked him on the cheek and walked into her own room before he could say or do anything to get back the moment they had just experienced.

And so, as he walked back to his twin's room, he realised just how much he wanted to stay with his family and friends, and not just for his original reasons.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly so annoyed how long this is like can I please take these words and put them into my stuff now?? Please???

"What am I supposed to do for three days? Sit at home and knit?!" Satomi cried in outrage as Koji rolled his eyes, struggling to push Zoe's bag into the jeep on top of the other six already in there. Before Kousei could answer however, Tomoko walked outside, her black-and-white backpack in hand. "What's she doing here?"

"It was part of the deal," Kousei sighed slightly as Tomoko neared.

"Hello," Tomoko smiled warmly at the enraged Satomi as the six kids piled into the open-roofed jeep, the twins sitting atop the bags. "Is everything okay?"

"Actually, no," Satomi narrowed her eyes slightly. "I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with you going on this trip with Kousei."

"Really?" Tomoko's eyes widened in surprise that Koji – the master of fake expressions – knew was mocking. "Well in that case, I won't go."

"What?" the twins' eyes widened in real shock, "Why?!"

"Well if Satomi isn't comfortable with it, then I wouldn't feel right going," Tomoko smiled slightly before turning to said woman. "But you should go!"

"Why do the gods seem to hate us?" Koji mumbled under his breath in exasperation as Koichi shrugged unknowingly.

"I'm not much of an outdoors person," Satomi shook her head quickly.

"No, I insist!" Tomoko pulled off her bag and handed it to the dark-haired woman. "That way you can get to know the twins. After all, in two weeks they'll be half yours."

"Can I throw up in her bag if she comes?" Koji whispered, looking as though he might actually do so if given the chance. "Please?"

As Koichi and Zoe elbowed the younger twin lightly, Satomi sighed and took the bag hesitantly, thankful that it was one of the rare times that she was wearing her pink and golden tracksuit that showed off her naval and lower back, as well as her white trainers, "…Fine…"

"Great," Kousei – delighted although confused – clapped his hands together and climbed into the car as Satomi grudgingly handed Koji her bag to put with the others. "Let's go then!"

Rolling their eyes, the identical duo gripped the bar close to chest level tightly as Kousei slowly pulled out of the driveway – there being no room for them with the four already in the back.

* * *

 

"Okay; I need a break!" Satomi gasped as she stumbled into a sitting position, everyone except Koichi groaning slightly, Zoe almost tripping as she hurriedly leapt of the fallen log she was trying to run down.

"Again?" Koji groaned as Kousei gave him a warning look.

"She's just not used to the altitude…"

"Neither is anyone other than us, and the only one who's behind her is Koichi," Koji argued quietly. "And he's only behind her because he keeps stopping to draw!"

Rolling his eyes slightly, Kousei moved to walk behind a large bush, "I'll be back in a minute…"

As Satomi weakly reached for her bag, Koichi sighed and handed her the canister of water, smirking as he noticed a lizard on the ground.

Remembering that she had stated her hatred of lizards on Facebook, he slowly dropped the lizard onto the canister before handing it to her, "Here."

"Thanks," she rasped, continuing to drink until she was eye level with the lizard. Shrieking, she threw it as far away as possible.

"What now?" Zoe groaned, reaching for the lizard and canister alike. "It's perfectly harmless!"

"I  _hate_ lizards," she snarled, closing her eyes as Zoe slid the canister back into the woman's bag…along with several heavy rocks.

"Your bag," she mumbled, dropping the bag beside Satomi and the lizard on the darker haired girl's head.

Standing up again, Satomi stumbled, almost falling back down with the additional weight in her bag.

"Need some help?" Koji smirked slightly, one eyebrow raised as he moved to stand beside his brother causing Satomi to stiffen.

Eyes narrowing as Zoe walked on ahead, she stalked back to the duo, "Not from you! Don't think I'm going to fall for this act, because I can see right past those angelic faces. One more prank from you and I'll make your lives miserable from the moment I say 'I  _do'_. Clear?"

"Perfectly," Koji narrowed his eyes slightly, mumbling under his breath, "Cruella…"

"What was that?!" Satomi snarled, barely stopping herself from throwing the raven down.

"Nothing…Cruella," Koji smirked slightly as he brushed past her and walked towards Zoe, only pausing as Koichi turned back towards her.

"By the way, Satomi? I think you've got something on your head…"

Quickly running past the bush their father was behind as Satomi screamed bloody murder, the two skidded to a halt as Kousei rushed towards his panicking fiancé, "What…happened?"

"A-a-ask them!" Satomi growled pointing at the twins and Zoe – who shrugged innocently.

"We were over here the whole time," Zoe nudged the goggle-head beside her. " _Right,_ Takuya?"

"Uh, yeah!" Takuya nodded hurriedly as Kousei shook his head in exasperation before taking the lead again, not noticing the small high-fives given to the trio.

"So, are you sure you don't want some trout, Okaa-san?" Koji inquired, forcing himself not to gag at the word, rather forcing an annoying smirk. "It is alright if we call you that, right?"

"I think your  _mother_  would prefer it if you called me Satomi," Satomi scowled slightly as she rubbed a clear liquid onto her arms. "And for the last time; no! I don't eat… _trout._ I'll just wait until breakfast; what are we having?"

Sharing an amused smirk, the six and Kousei glanced at her, "Trout."

Rolling her eyes, Satomi bit her lip angrily as she smacked her arm, "Damn it; missed. It's like the bugs like this thing!"

"Let me see that," Kousei frowned as he dabbed a small drop of the supposed 'mosquito repellent' on his finger and smelled it while JP suddenly became extremely interested in his trout. "No wonder you're getting bitten; this is sugar water. Where did you get it?"

Growling, Satomi glared at JP before standing up and grabbing two sticks, "Alright, I'm taking two  _large_ sleeping pills and going to bed. See you tomorrow."

Leaning towards Kousei, she began passionately kissing him, not bothering to hide anything from the twins – who both glared lethally at her…albeit they glanced away after a moment – before licking her lips and walking nervously towards her tent, continuously rapping her sticks together.

Confused, Kousei glanced back at her, "What are you doing?"

"I don't want the mountain lions to-" she cut herself off, hearing Tommy and Takuya chuckling quietly and glanced disbelievingly at her fiancé. "There aren't any mountain lions, are there?"

Hiding his own laugh, Kousei shook his head as Satomi angrily threw down the sticks and stalked into her tent. As soon as she was out of ear-shot, he turned to the twins, "Okay, that's it. You guys need to take it easy on Satomi; she's not used to this."

"But-"

"No buts," Kousei growled lightly, glancing at Koichi. "Lay off."

Standing up, he walked towards his own tent as JP leaned towards the twins, "Next prank at midnight?"

"After that show? Definitely."

* * *

 

"Guys, wake up!" Zoe whisper-shouted, ducking into the tent that the twins and Takuya were sharing, having already woken JP and Tommy.

"Huh?" Koji – being a light sleeper – shot up, his hair looking like he had received an electrical shock.

"Nice hair," Zoe giggled slightly as the other two began to wake up. "Seriously though, come on! We're all waiting on you!"

"Coming," Koji grumbled, shaking his head slightly to flatten his hair before clambering out of the tent, followed by his brother and hyperactive friend.

Biting his lip nervously as they neared one of the four remaining tents, Koichi glanced at JP, who was proving to be a lot more intelligent on matters that involved science than he had let on, "You're sure it'll float?"

"You're not going soft on her, are you Onii-chan?" Koji smirked slightly, causing Koichi to narrow his eyes into a slight glare directed at his younger twin as they crept closer to the lone pink tent.

"Hey, I hate her as much as you do, but not enough to go to jail for murder."

"Relax; it'll float," JP assured them as he slowly unzipped the 'door' of the tent, "and even if it doesn't, she will. You see-"

"It's too late for a lecture," Tommy whined slightly, rubbing the sleep out of one eye, causing JP to pout slightly. "Save it for tomorrow so we can get this finished and go back to sleep."

"Fine," he sighed slightly before ducking into the tent, shortly followed by everyone except Zoe – who was on the lookout for Kousei with a ready excuse for why she was outside Satomi's tent…one that none of the boys really wanted to ask about, considering the fact that she had needed a bottle of water and a large stick for it.

"Let's hope the two  _large_ sleeping pills worked," Koji grunted as he struggled to drag Satomi's blow-up mattress out of the tent, even with the help of the four other males.

Freezing, eyes widened as Satomi snorted and kicked her leg up in the air before turning on her stomach and beginning to hump the mattress, "Oh, yeah…oh, don't stop, baby!  _Oh_!"

"That's just wrong," Koji shook his head in disgust before continuing to pull her outside. "What if that was with-?"

"Please don't say it," Koichi pleaded, his eyes still wide, face unusually pale. "I'm trying to get images out of my mind…"

"Just think of a horse with a dragon's tail giving a piggyback ride to a large mouse with a bomb tied to its tail and a yeti trying to stop it blowing up by pounding it repeatedly," Takuya shrugged, a maniacal grin on his face as he received five weird looks. "That's what I do…the walls in my house are really thin and my room's right next to my parents'."

"I really pity you," Tommy gave the darker-haired boy a sympathetic look as the latter of the two shrugged.

"I haven't got it as bad as my younger brother; he had to sleep on the couch in their room until a month ago."

"So your parents did  _it_ in front of your brother?"JP shook his head as though the action would rid it of the memory of the conversation that was taking place. "No wonder he's so messed up…"

"How did you even get into this conversation?" Zoe groaned, causing Koji to smirk widely as the ground beneath them finally began to slope down to the river bed.

"I believe it was something to do with Satomi fantasising about Outo-san in her sleep."

"I thought I asked you not to say it!" Koichi whisper-shouted, glaring at his brother and causing Koji to shrug in apology.

"Is she supposed to be this heavy?" Tommy grunted as the six finally reached the water's edge and set the bed down before running towards one end and – with one powerful shove – pushed the bed into the river where – true to JP's word – it floated away.

"Sweet dreams, mother dearest," Koichi muttered, a mischievous smirk on his face as the six ran back to their tents, eagerly awaiting the morning.

* * *

 

A loud shriek awoke everyone that morning and the twins managed to jump out of their shared tent just in time to watch Satomi fall into the lake with another scream.

Poking his head out of his tent, Kousei sighed, seeing his angry fiancé swimming towards him as the remaining four climbed out of their tents, trying to wipe their amused smiles off their faces, "What's going on now?"

"I'll tell you what's going on," Satomi snarled, stomping towards him, her skimpy tank top and shorts dripping wet. "The moment we're married, I'm sending those two little 'angels' off to boarding school where they won't bother us! Either that, or they go and live with their mother and they  _never_ come to see us! It's me or them; get the picture?"

Hands on his hips, Kousei glanced at his seemingly nervous sons – the elder of whom was biting his lip, the younger having his fingers crossed behind his back – before turning back to his fiancé and taking in her true personality and making a decision that would either ruin his life or make it the happiest that any father could ever have, "Them."

The twins' jaws dropped slightly before turning into grins – or a smirk in Koji's case – Zoe let out a quiet laugh and hugged Koichi tightly, the males grinned and Satomi's eyes widened in shock, horror and disgust, "What?!"

"T-H-E-M," Kousei smirked slightly although his eyes betrayed sadness. "Get the picture?"

The dark-haired girl stared at him for a moment before shrieking and stalking towards her tent only to pause next to the twins and quickly whip around and raise her hand, "Bastards!"

Although she may have had fast reflexes, Koji's were faster and he quickly caught her hand before it could reach his face, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Unfortunately, he had forgotten about her second hand – which lashed down on Koichi's cheek.

Koji's grip on her wrist tightened out of anger as he watched his brother hold back a wince before the former turned back to Satomi and glared hotly at her, "You are  _so_ lucky I don't hit girls."

Scoffing, Satomi twisted her wrist out of the raven's grip – which had loosened slightly – before stalking towards her tent to pack, although not before hurling an engagement ring at Kousei.

Sighing, he picked up the ring before turning to the twins and their friends, "You six have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

 

Tomoko glanced up from the book she was reading to see her ex-husband drive towards the house with six decidedly happier twelve year olds behind him, his face stony.

"You're back early," she smiled cheerfully as Koji rolled his eyes and shoved his bag out of the car, jumping lightly off of the metal bar that he and his brother were sitting on.

"We're also grounded until the end of the century…"

"Yeah, starting now," Kousei growled, glaring at his identical sons and their friends. "Go to your rooms."

"We don't even live here!" Tommy complained but – upon seeing Kousei's angry look – gulped and ran upstairs with his friends.

"What happened?" Tomoko sighed after they had left earshot and Kousei held up a small ring.

"She threw this at me…well, it hurt less than the hairdryer."

Unknown to them though, Zoe had left her phone on the rail after calling Koji's mobile.

"Hairdryer?" Takuya frowned in confusion only to stop as he received four glares.

 _"I really am sorry,"_ Tomoko murmured, sympathy in her voice as Kousei sighed.

_"It's not your fault…hey, where are Ayame and Masaru?"_

_"I believe they went for a picnic around noon…yesterday."_

_"Really? I never would have thought they would get together...hey, come with me. I want to show you something!"_

_"Hang on a minute,"_ there was a static like sound as though someone had placed their hand over the mouthpiece of the phone.  _"What the-?"_

"Merda, merda, merda!" Zoe cursed in Italian, quickly hanging up and handing the phone back to Koji. "Che era troppo vicino…"

"Zee, you're speaking in Italian again," JP nudged her slightly causing her to blush as the sky slowly began to darken.

"Sorry…" standing up, she arched her back, her arms above her, yawning slightly before walking out of the room, "I'm going to go to bed. Night!"

"Me too," Tommy grunted, following to blonde outside along with JP and Takuya, leaving the twins alone in the room.

"Hey, Outo-san," Koji glanced up from his hand of cards as their father glanced into the room.

"Just came to say goodnight," Kousei smirked slightly.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Koichi raised an eyebrow in amusement at the suit that his father was wearing, causing Kousei to roll his eyes.

" _Goodnight!"_

As the door closed, Koji bit one nail lightly as Koichi crossed his fingers hopefully before the two revealed their cards, the game going to Koichi…again…

* * *

 

The next day was exceedingly miserable both in mood and in weather as the twins were forced to say goodbye to one another, their friends having already left for America earlier that day – and Zoe having given Koichi another kiss.

The two hugged for several minutes, forcing tears away as – eventually – Tomoko was forced to pry Koichi away from his brother and the four split into the original pairs, Kousei and Koji watching in depressed manners from underneath an umbrella as Koichi and Tomoko drove towards the airport.

Tomoko sighed as she opened the door to her home in London, walking inside as Koichi waited a moment before following her. He hadn't said a word in the taxi, rather leaning his forehead against the window and staring out at the rain.

"Mother?" Tomoko glanced around as Koichi pulled off his raincoat. "Mother, we're home!"

Walking towards the study, Tomoko smirked slightly, seeing a large newspaper being held up, "Hello, stranger."

"Hey," the figure holding the newspaper set it down, an amused smirk on  _his_ face as Tomoko's jaw dropped and – hearing the familiar voice – Koichi ran into the study, his eyes wide as he saw his twin. "Did you know China Airlines gets you here in half the time?"

"What the hell, Koji?"

"We were at home for about," Koji paused as his mother stuttered slightly, "forty seconds before we realised that we didn't want to lose you again."

"Well, uh…" suddenly, Tomoko seemed to register what her youngest son had said, " _We?"_

Slowly, Kousei walked in behind her, causing her to whip around as Koichi tackled his brother into a hug, "I made the mistake of not coming after you once, 'Moko. I didn't want to make it again."

Tears already forming at the edges of her eyes, Tomoko glared at her ex-husband, "A-and now I expect you want me to go all weak at the knees and…and fall into your arms and cry and say that everything will be alright?"

"You don't have to cry," Kousei murmured, pulling Tomoko into a hug as she burrowed her head into his shoulder, tears creeping down her cheeks.

"…Yes I do…"


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this instead of taking notes in Classics and honestly it was worth it

_Twelve Months Later…_

Koji grinned from his place at the table of twelve as he glanced at the table across from his where re-married parents sat.

The wedding had been a quiet affair… only family and close friends had been invited and they had managed to re-create the theme of the first wedding so that Kousei and Tomoko Minamoto were sitting in front of a buoy reading 'Queen Elizabeth 2'.

Of course, he and his brother had been allowed to invite friends, so JP, Tommy, Zoe and Takuya had come over for a visit, along with the people they were in a relationship with.

At that moment, his brother and Zoe were holding hands under the table having officially begun dating ten months previously; they had somehow been able to keep meeting up through Zoe's seemingly unlimited amount of plane tickets.

Masaru had just proposed to a completely ecstatic Ayame and the two had 'gone to the bathroom' almost two hours previously.

Takuya and Tommy had both begun dating someone from America, while JP had finally told his friends that he too was dating when they had caught him talking to his boyfriend – a hyperactive thirteen year old called Teppei – on Skype.

Koji himself had also found someone from Japan – where Tomoko, Tsukiko and Koichi had recently moved to – called Rika Nonaka and at that moment, she was sitting beside him, her red hair loose around her shoulders, wearing make-up that was so sparse that he had barely noticed it and the first dress that Koji had ever seen her in.

It was a sky blue, ankle-length dress with a golden hem and no straps, complimenting her violet eyes. Blue and gold ballet slippers covered her feet and tiny golden studs adorned her ears.

Smiling slightly, Koji squeezed her hand, causing her to glance at him and smile in return.

For the first time in his life, he knew that nothing – absolutely  _nothing_ – could ruin that day for him.


End file.
